Inheritance
by Janis B
Summary: A sequel to Westfield Isle. Sydney and Gage are plagued with the Westfield family once again ~~ Part 1, 2 and 3 ~~~STORY COMPLETE~~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

"Inheritance" A Sequel to Westfield Isle 

Part One

The Attack

Janis Boisclair 

jboisclair@rogers.com

_DFW Airport 3:15 AM._

Pedro Sanchez got off the plane at gate four-nineteen he paused looking around the airport. He had never seen the likes of it, in fact Pedro was experiencing lots of new and different things that he had never experienced before having never been far from his home in that small fishing village.

The airport was quite crowded even for the early hour of the morning. Pedro grabbed his duffle bag from the baggage carousel and headed for the closest door. The night was cold and clear you could see your breath in the air. The young man shivered unaccustomed to anything but tropical weather. There were a dozen cabs or better waiting for fares Pedro headed for the one right in front of him.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked gazing back at the man who had entered his cab.

"Ranger Headquarters," Pedro answered.

_Sydney and Gage's 5:45 AM._

Gage was all ready awake he lay quietly waiting for the alarm to go off. Sydney turned restlessly against him mumbling in her sleep. Her hair was tangled around her face and Gage turned on his side towards her brushing the strands aside. A pained look suddenly came across her face and a strangled, "nooo," passed her lips, Gage pulled her closer and gently kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Baby I'm here," he softly told her.

"Gage," she whispered, "Is it time to get up?"

"In a couple of minutes," he got out just before the alarm went off. Reaching across her he turned the noise off, then took her in his arms. "Hey Syd I got an idea let's call in tired and stay here all day."

Pushing him on his back she slid her body across his to lie on top of him leaning her chin on his chest. "Don't tempt me Francis," she told him an odd shiver passing through her.

"Cold?" he asked pulling the covers over her shoulders.

"No not at all just that feeling I sometimes get when something is going to happen."

"I'll show you what's going to happen," he teased rolling them over and kissing her trying to make light of what she had just said.

"Umm," came a soft purr from deep in her throat, "You are explaining to Walker why we are late aren't you?"

"Don't I always?" he asked smothering her answer with another deep kiss.

Ranger Headquarters 8:56 AM. 

"Hey guys you're late," Trivette greeted them as they stepped off the elevator.

"Not according to my watch," Gage replied making an exaggerated gesture to look at his watch. "We have three minutes and forty-eight seconds to spare."

"Well I beg to differ with you since there has been a gentleman waiting for you since four-thirty this morning just to talk to you Gage."

"To me?" Gage asked making a slight face. "Who is it?"

"He wouldn't say the only thing we got out of him was he needs to see Ranger Gage. That would be you wouldn't it?" Trivette teased.

"When I got up this morning," Gage replied walking towards the office wondering who was waiting for him.

The man sat with his back to the door and Gage didn't recognize him as he came into the office. He announced his presence with, "Good morning you were looking for me?"

Standing up and turning around the man cried out, "Gage you are finally here."

"Pedro what on earth are you doing here?" Gage exclaimed lightly embracing the man. 

"Gage I had to come see you…"  Pedro began.

"I want you to meet Sydney," Gage was saying taking hold of her hand to present her to him. "Sydney this is Pedro Sanchez you know he and his brother saved my life."

"Pleased to meet you," Syd smiled offering her hand. "We'll never be able to repay you for what you did for us."

Taking Sydney's hand Pedro smiled and turning to Gage told him, "No wonder you could never stop talking about her she is a very beautiful woman."

Turning to Syd he began, "He woke up with your name on his lips and you never left his heart."

By now Gage had put his arm around Sydney's shoulder and both partners were blushing.

"Is there some place we could talk Gage?"

Looking up at his boss Walker nodded his head, "The man has been waiting since four-thirty this morning Gage the least you can do is buy him breakfast."

"Thanks Walker," he smiled back as he and Sydney escorted Pedro out the door.

"So where did you leave Lorenzo?" Gage asked his friend as they walked out the front of the building on their way across the street to a small diner.

"We only had enough money for one of us to make the trip but we all agreed this is something that you should know. Lorenzo volunteered to stay with Momma and I came here to talk to you," Pedro simply answered.

As they sat down in the first available booth the waitress came to pour coffee for them. Watching her walk away Gage turned his full attention on his friend asking, "What do you have to tell me that brought you all the way to Dallas?"

"You made quite a name for yourself my friend as well as new enemies going to Westfield Isle and putting an end to both Westfield and his brother," Pedro began.

Gage could feel Sydney tense beside him at the mention of Westfield and his island. He laced his hand in hers letting her fingers tighten around his.

"Gage something is going on at Westfield isle. The local's think it is haunted they are afraid to go near it. There are all sorts of strange goings on, sightings of a ghost pirate ship, strange lights, noises. It is rumoured that Anton walks the island at night, some say he still lives," Pedro continued on.

"Pedro, Pedro, slow down Anton Westfield is dead there is no mistake. I took his life myself and buried him on his own island," Gage simple stated his mind drifting back to the horrors of that night, to Sydney's pitiful cries, to the fury that over took him that compelled him to take a life.

"Gage, Gage I can't do this right now." Sydney's plain little cry brought him back to the present. His arm went protectively around her and he drew her close his lips pressing against her head as his eyes momentarily closed.

"I'm sorry Honey," he whispered to her.

Pedro watched his friend comfort his wife. He knew the treachery that Westfield and Martez had been capable of meting out, the pure evil they had represented; he had lived it like they had. Yet he had not been strong enough to stop it like Gage and his wife had been. Now that desperate evil was back and he knew it would threaten them all again.

"I'm sorry Sydney," Pedro offered. "It was insensitive of me not to consider your feelings."

"Pedro I'm the one who is sorry," Syd quickly answered. "Some days it just hits harder then others."

"That I can understand," Pedro replied thinking back to how his father had been tortured and murdered by the notorious pair.

"There's more isn't there Pedro?" Gage asked still holding tight to Sydney.

"Yes my friend," he grimly stated looking to Sydney before he continued. She had leaned into her husband nodding slightly that she was all right she needed to hear too.

"There was a woman on board the _'Martillo De Blarney'_, a dark skinned woman of French descent. She was living in Nassau up until the _'Precious Jules'_ went down. She was quite a beautiful woman, Captain Martez's prize. She was on his ship the day you blew it up. Her body and that of Martez were never recovered."

"Martez is dead," Sydney cried out. "We both saw him dead."

"You are sure?" Pedro asked.

"Yes," Gage quietly replied. "He was going to kill Sydney and I until my sister shot him repeatedly until he was dead."

"There have been sightings and attacks, Gage I've seen the ship…"

Pedro," Gage cut in.

"Listen to me Gage, a few days after I saw the ship our fishing boat and dock were set a blaze and this was left for us." He reached in his pocket and pulled a tatter note out that he gave to the ranger. "It was stuck in our door with a pearl handled knife," he finished handing the note to Gage. It was written on some sort of heavy parchment in an calligraphic script. Carefully unfolding the paper Gage began to read.

_'You will pay for saving Francis Gage from his watery grave. Soon all will be as it should be. He will be dead, his sister will be dead and Sydney will be with Anton where she belongs."_

"Oh God Gage," Syd, cried out her body visibly shaking.

"Sydney, Anton is dead and I'm not letting anyone else take you from me. I'll never let those things happen to you again, never again," his voice had become a whisper as he pulled his wife to him holding her so tight she could hardly breath, tears clouding both their eyes. "I won't let them hurt you…"

_Back at Ranger Headquarters 10:19 AM._

The trio had taken a few more minutes to pull themselves together before heading back into headquarters.

Trivette was there to greet Gage with an accusing question, "Are you trying to make the rest of us look bad Gage?"

"What are you talking about Trivette?" Gage asked not in the mood for Trivette's teasing.

"The flowers Gage," Trivette replied pointing a finger at the bouquet of twenty-four red roses that sat on his wife's desk.

"I didn't send any flowers," Gage mumbled walking with Syd to her desk. 

There was a card with the flowers with Sydney very boldly written across it. Her hand trembling Syd picked up the envelope and slipped the card out. On it in bold print was written: _'Red, The colour becomes you I must remember that when I shop for you. Your Lover Anton.'_

"Nooo," Sydney shrieked out striking the vase sending it and the roses crashing from her desk to the floor into a shattered mess. 

As the vase fell shattering to pieces Sydney once again felt her life doing the same. She fell helplessly to the floor crying, "No Anton, no please no more… no more."

Gage was beside her taking hold of her flailing arms pulling her against him. "Syd Honey it's me."

"Gage," she cried, "He's not my lover." Sobs racked her body and he picked her up carrying her into Walker's office to sit with her on the couch that stood against the far wall. Gently he stroked her hair letting her softly weep against his chest until she felt secure in his closeness once more.

"I'm sorry Gage," she finally whispered to him.

"It's all right Baby," he whispered to her as she turned her tear stained face up to him.

"No it's not I thought I'd put this behind me and just one little…"

"Syd it is behind us but we can't help our memories. It's still here for me too when I see what it does to you I want to kill him over and over again…" he told her his eyes blinking the hurt to the back of his mind. They sat silently for a few minutes more Gage eventually asking if she wanted to go home.

Shaking her head no she again looked into his face. "I want to find out…" she sat in thought for a moment.

"What is it Syd?"

"The note how could someone know that?"

"Know what Honey?"

"We were alone when Westfield said it," her mind again trying to come to terms with things.

"Said what?" Gage asked still not understanding.

"The first night I was on the island Westfield had picked out a red dress for me to wear for dinner. When he came to escort me downstairs he complemented me on the dress. He said exactly what that note said _'the colour red becomes you I must remember that when I shop for you.' _She explained.

"There has to be someone else that knows that he said that. We both know that Westfield didn't send the flowers. We both know he is dead," Gage emphasized again.

There was a light rap on the office door and both Rangers pulled themselves together as Walker stuck his head inside. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Walker I'm sorry about what happened," Syd immediately began apologizing.

"Sydney I read the note what happened is quit understandable," Walker was quick to say.

"But not acceptable Walker it's been a year…"

"Sydney don't be so hard on yourself you have over come a lot this past year both of you have," Walker emphasized. "What do you say we get to work and find out who is doing this."

Both nodded their heads yes as Walker opened the door to invite Trivette and Pedro inside. Reaching into his shirt pocket Gage retrieved the parchment that Pedro had brought with him. "We were bringing this back to have it analysed," Gage explained telling Walker and Trivette Pedro's story ending by handing the note to his boss.

After looking at what was written Walker looked up at Gage asking, "When was the last time you spoke with Julie?"

"It has to be a week ago," he replied trying to think back to his last conversation with his sister.

"It's more like two weeks Gage," Syd piped up thinking back to that call as well.

"Get her on the phone it might be a good idea if her and Lin came to Dallas until we get to the bottom of this."

_Miami Florida Two Days Prior_

The night was dark but it went unnoticed as the sounds and the lights of the Miami night clubs brought the city alive. Julie Gage had taken her time walking down the stripe sure that someone was watching and following her before she had gone into the _'Blue Paradise'_ club. She was working on a lead for a story and thought maybe she had hit on a nerve of the wrong people. 

Pushing her way to the bar she had ordered a drink then turned to scrutinize the patrons in the club. The music was loud, the lights flashing and the room crowded. The patrons were dancing and drinking enjoying themselves to the fullest. It wasn't long before Julie was being asked to dance and offers to buy her drinks were coming her way. After about an hour of being unable to see her contact she finally took up one of the men on their offer to dance hoping maybe she would be able to see the man she was suppose to meet from the dance floor.

Her eyes moved around the room again as she danced still unable to see her contact. Finally leaning forward she thanked her dance partner, headed back to the bar and collecting her things headed for the door. Back on the crowded street she started back to her car the feeling of being watched stronger still. As her car came in sight she sighed a small sigh of relief being glad to be going home and into a nice long soak in the tub. She pulled out her keys pressing the button on the keychain to unlock her door. Reaching for the door handle she was suddenly rushed by three large men. She struggled but in vain feeling a sharp jab in her shoulder which was the last thing she remembered before blacking out. 

_Key West Present Day_

The sun was hot as Julie Gage blinked open her eyes. She tried to sit up but the throbbing in her head was preventing that. She lay for a moment more and tried again this time succeeding. She could hear the seagulls screaming as her eyes came into focus on the surf in front of her.

Slowly she began to get her bearings realizing she was on the beach not far from the hotel in Key West. She forced herself to her feet trying desperately to remember what had happened and how she had came to be where she was. Taking a few steps forward she fell to her knees a feeling of nausea coming over her. Leaning forward she stayed that way until it passed and she was able to sit back this time noticing a piece of parchment like paper pinned to the front of her. She tried hard to focus closing her eyes for a moment more, the effects of the drugs she had been given still having a hold over her.

Her head finally began to clear and she looked to the front of her again to see the pin that held the note to the front of her causing her to gasp. The pin was very old an ivory and gold design that matched Sydney's barrette exactly. Unclasping the pin she stared at it for several minutes with tears in her eyes before looking at the message. It was written in a calligraphic script and the words cut to the quick.

_You thought I forgot what you and your brother did to me. You will pay and pay dearly just as Michael DuBois did and Sydney will be back with me where she belongs. Anton Westfield._

Julie read it again unable to imagine where this could have come from. The only thing she knew for sure was she had to get to Sydney and Francis they were all in danger.

_Ranger Headquarters _

Gage set the phone down just as it began to ring again. He had called Julie's condo getting neither his sister nor Lin he was just about to put a call into the magazine that Julie owned when his phone had rang.

"Gage," he had answered like always.

"Ranger Francis Gage?" a voice from the other end of the phone had asked. Sydney had instinctively looked up and walked over behind her husband when the phone had rang.

"Yes Ranger Francis Gage," he repeated into the phone.

"This is Detective Brian Gray of Miami PD." Gage could feel his heart pounding in his chest waiting for the detective to go on. "Would your sister happen to be Julie Gage?"

"Yes Julie Gage is my sister," Sydney could hear him say as she let her hands rest on his shoulders in support.

"We've found her car abandon. It looks as if she was heading out highway one towards the Keys when she took the ditch. We haven't been able to locate her," Detective Gray's voice informed him.

Gage sat unmoving, unspeaking just sitting Sydney pried the phone from his hand and put it to her ear. She quickly identified herself and Detective Gray repeated what he had told her husband to her. 

"She could have been going out to Key West she owns the DuBois Hotel have you checked there. All right Detective my husband and I will talk keep us informed on everything no matter how small and if we think of anything we'll be in touch." Syd thanked the detective and hung up to face her husband.

"Did you talk to Lin Gage?" Sydney asked.

"They are making good on the threat Syd. Don't leave my sight for anything." His hands grasped tightly to her as he spoke.

"Gage there maybe a very good explanation for what happened. She is missing and that's all we know for now," Syd tried to reinforce.

"Julie?" Walker asked Trivette and Pedro standing silently behind him.

"She's missing," Gage simply said leaving Sydney to fill in the details.

"Gage you and Sydney know these people better then anyone do you think this Francine Boisvert could have survived?" Trivette questioned.

"You were there Trivette could anyone survive that blast? Even so how would they get off the island we were there for thirty-three days without even a glimpse of a boat in the distance. All the radio and communication equipment went up the night Westfield died… If she lived she was cut off from the rest of the world," Gage reasoned.

"Gage we both know that Westfield and Martez are dead," Syd stated as Pedro nervously shifted his weight.

"Pedro they are they aren't ghosts," Gage stated looking at his friend

"I know Gage," the young man replied, "It is just so strange and there are so many people on the islands that are going to believe they are ghosts. It is a good way to keep people from Westfield Isle.

"The question is who else could have been associated close enough to take over and rebuild? Who did we miss?" Syd asked looking at Gage

"It has to be someone who was close, someone who was there to know the little things…" Gage answered his voice trailing off.

"Trivette get that note downstairs to the lab and see what we can find out about it," Walker began barking out orders. "Gage you and Sydney see if you can find out who may have been close enough to Westfield or Martez to take over the operation."

"Walker I think maybe I should go to Florida…" Gage started to say.

"Not yet Gage," Walker firmly told him. "I want you to work this end first who ever this is has been here the roses earlier are proof of it."

Gage nodded his head getting up to stand behind Syd who had all ready flipped on her computer. Looking up Gage noticed his friend standing there much like a duck out of water. "Pedro why not come over here and see if any of the names or faces that Syd pulls up looks familiar in anyway," he invited.

"Gage I'm really sorry to have brought this down on you," Pedro began apologizing.

"You didn't bring anything down on us this was on its way whether you came here or not," Gage told his friend.

Syd nodded her agreement.

Before anything more could be said the phone rang startling all three of them. Syd quickly grabbed it answering "Cooke."

"Sydney Gage called?" came the young girl's voice over the phone.

"Lin where are you?" Syd asked Gage looking up from the computer screen saying, "Syd let me talk to her."

"Lin Gage wants to talk to you," Syd told her handing the phone to her husband.

"Lin you all right?" Gage asked putting the phone to his ear.

"Yeah Gage you?" she replied.

"Fine Lin, do you have any idea where Julie is? he hopefully asked

"Not really I've been down to Daytona for a couple of days with friends from school I just got in. Did you want me to have her call you when she came in?" Lin asked.

"Actually do you know if she was working on anything in particular?" Gage questioned hoping to get a lead.

"I know she was working on a story she had a contact she was going to meet a couple of nights ago but that's about all I know… Gage what's wrong?"

Gage hesitated a minute trying to find the right words to tell Lin not to upset her too much. "Lin the Miami police just called me they found Julie's car abandoned on it's way towards the Keys…"

"Julie's all right isn't she?" Lin cried a panic setting in.

"Lin we don't know for sure they haven't been able to locate her. Sydney and I want you to come to Dallas for a few days…"  

"Why? So something can happen to you and Sydney too," the distraught girl cut him off.

"What are you talking about?" Gage questioned.

"Everyone in my life eventually dies, my Dad, my Mom, my grandfather, now Julie… you and Sydney want to be next?"

"Julie is missing not dead," Gage all but shouted into the phone. "Nothing will happen to Sydney and I if you come to Dallas we are tough like you," he insisted. Letting his voice soften he again spoke, "Lin we think you may be in danger Syd and I have received some threats in connection with Westfield and the island."

"Gage no, no they're all dead, I saw them they're dead."

"Lin, Lin listen to me, someone who knows what went on there is alive and until we find out who that someone is and stop them… We just need you to come to Dallas so we can keep you safe."

"Julie is that what happened to Julie?" she cried.

"Honey I honestly don't know but I'm going to find out. In the meantime I want you to pack to come here, we are going to arrange for an airline ticket and for a ride to the airport. Syd or I will call back in about thirty minutes all right?" Gage finished.

"Okay Gage I do it," Lin agreed breaking back into her broken English before hanging up the phone.

Syd was all ready putting the call through to Detective Gray as Gage hung up the phone. As she began explaining to the detective Gage's phone began to ring again. "Gage," he answered bring the phone to his ear.

"Francis," his sister's voice was on the other end of the line.

"Jules, Jules where are you? Are you hurt?" Gage was firing questions at her.

"Francis you're in danger, you and Sydney both," she cut in over top of him.

"I know Julie you have to come home to Dallas right now.

"I have to get to Lin…"

"Sydney and I all ready have we are just arranging her flight to Dallas right now. I want you here too Jules. Until we find out what is going on we are all in danger," Gage told her trying to emphasize the urgency to her.

"I know Francis," she cried softly into the phone.

"Honey where are you? What happened?" Gage asked her again deeply concerned for his only sister.

"I don't really know I woke up on the beach in front of the hotel." Slowly the story began to come out as her brother listened to her. From being kidnapped to finding the note and the pin to calling him, Julie relayed everything she could remember.

"Okay Jules we need to get you here. I need to have you here I need to see you and give you a big hug."

"Believe me I need to see you too, I'm bringing the hotel yacht to Galveston Bay and I'll fly in from Houston. I was planning to take her to Miami for Lin but since she is all ready looked after this might be better," she told him thinking aloud. 

"I think you're right," Gage agreed. "The last shuttle leaves for Dallas around ten forty-five tonight."

"I'll be on it Francis," she firmly told him.

"We'll be waiting for you, the sooner you are here the better I'm going to like it," he truthfully told her. 

Hanging up the phone Gage sank into his chair. "She's all right," he murmured to Syd, silently thanking God at the same time.

"And you are you all right?" Syd ask.

"Almost fine as soon as I have Lin and Julie in plain sight so I can give this my full concentration," he replied letting a smile tweak his lips for a moment before getting up to tell Walker Julie was found and on her way here.

"I'll let Gray know," Syd smiled back knowing this whole thing had them both on edge. She watched him walk into their boss' office as she picked up the phone to dial. She thought back over the last year she wouldn't have survived without him by her side. She also knew the toll it had taken on him it hadn't been easy for him to watch her recover. He carried a lot of guilt on his shoulders for what had happened to her even though she didn't blame him he certainly blamed himself. She knew he lived that private hell every day. The sooner they got to the bottom of this the better.

The phone suddenly connected and she had Detective Gray on the line. She quickly let him know what had happened to Julie and he promised they would continue looking into it at their end. Gray also confirmed that they would have a marshal accompany Lin to Dallas. 

"Thanks detective we appreciate what you are doing," Syd told him before hanging up.

"Sydney what are you and Gage doing here?"

Syd turned in her chair to see Alex standing there hands or her hips just as Gage and Walker came out of his office.

"We work here Alex," Syd replied to her friend .

"But don't you have a doctor's appointment in about thirty minutes? Alex questioned on.

"Oh shoot Syd I'm sorry," Gage cut in, "With all this going on I forgot all about it. Come on we can still make it."

"Maybe I'll just reschedule Gage," Syd returned the appointment slipping her mind too.

"Syd it took us six weeks to get this one and only because of a cancellation," Gage looked pleadingly at her. He wished he had her alone for a minute to know what was going on in her mind instead of with everyone in the office looking at them.

"Sydney go ahead we can look after things for a couple of hours. I'll put Trivette and Pedro on finding any connections with the Westfield family.

Without much choice Syd stood up saying, "All right Walker we won't be long."

Neither Ranger spoke as they walked to the elevator once the doors opened and they stepped in Gage took Syd's hand. She clutched tight but still said nothing so Gage did. "What's up Cooke? You still want this don't you?"

"With this going on Gage I can't even think about it," she cried out as the doors opened up to the parking garage and she darted out.

"Syd wait," Gage cried running after her catching her in his arms.

"Gage I'm sorry I know that you want kids…" her voice was cut off with her sobs.

With his arm around her they walked to the car and Gage opened the door for her to slide in. Then going around to his side he got in too. He once again reached out and took her hand before he began, "Syd this is just a consultation lets hear what the doctor has to say and we'll go from there. Honey I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

His heart was heavy as he spoke the words and Syd knew it. Their life had been on hold for a year now and she really thought that she was ready to try to take this step again… That was until Westfield came rushing back into their lives. She nodded her head yes watching as Gage put the key into the ignition to start the car.

"Gage I want to know what the doctor has to say, I want kids too… I want a normal life again. I'm just so afraid…" her voice faltered and she looked away from him.

Pulling to the side of the street her husband once again took her hand. "Haven't they taken enough from us? Syd I don't want them to have this too. I'll be with you every step of the way you know that. Who ever this is they are not going to win." 

Gage's resolve was so strong his mind so set that Syd couldn't help herself. Releasing her seat belt she scooted across the seat and into his arms.

"Just remind me of this conversation when things get rough," she whispered as her lips found their way to his sealing the pact they were silently making.

_Later Headquarters…_

Doctor Amanda Mosher had told them both that after going over their medical records there was no reason that they shouldn't go ahead with their plans for having children. She spoke briefly with them over what had happened with Sydney letting them know that physically there was nothing that would impede their decision. "Just go home and relax," she advised, "and it will happen."

Both partners had lighter hearts as they left her office letting Westfield slide from their minds for the next little while. The smiles soon faded as they joined the rest at headquarters.

"No connections or red flags have gone up for anyone who might be related or knew Westfield and Martez," Trivette reported. 

"What about Deke McCall does he have any pull outside of prison?" Gage asked as Trivette's phone rang. Syd had come to stand close to Gage memories of Anton's right hand man coming vividly back to her.

"It's possible but I think improbable," Walker replied. "He has more of an axe to grind with Trivette and I then you and Sydney. If he wanted to extract revenge he wouldn't orchestra anything as elaborate as this he would just hire it done quick."

Gage shrugged agreeing with his boss as Walker continued, "But he may know something about Westfield that we are missing. I think it is worth a trip to Florida for Trivette. We have a special rapport with Deke. "

"That was the lab," Trivette announced setting down the phone. "The parchment is some sort of homemade rice paper."

"Kim's paper," Syd stated. "I never looked at it that closely but Lin will know for sure if it is some that her grandfather made."

"Lin's grandfather made paper?" Trivette skeptically asked.

"Yeah out of rice he showed me the one day when he was making it," Syd replied thinking fondly of the old man.

"Speaking of Lin when does her plane get in?" Walker asked.

"Six forty tonight," Syd answered.

"Why don't you two take Pedro home and get him settled. I'll put a car out front to make sure he's looked after while you go to the airport."

Nodding his head in agreement Gage tapped his friend who was falling asleep in his chair on the shoulder. "Come on friend," he addressed Pedro, "I think you are in need of some sleep."

"I'm all right," Pedro protested trying to hide a yawn at the same time.

"What was it you used to tell me?" Gage asked then answered his own question. "Oh yeah something to the effect what good will you be to anyone if you don't rest and get your strength back. Come on lets go."

"All right you win," Pedro returned forcing himself to his feet to follow Gage and Sydney out.

_Sydney and Gage's _

It didn't take Pedro long to get settled in Sydney and Gage's den, the man had been up for over twenty-four hours and was exhausted.

Sydney had curled up on the couch and Gage flopped down beside her about to try to entice her in to their bedroom when the phone rang. He reached across her pinning her beneath him brushing his lips across her cheek grabbing the receiver at the same time.

"Hello," he said into the phone her arms going around him.

_"I underestimated you and your whore wife once before it won't happen again. This time you and your bitch sister will die and your wife will become the prize of one of the island bordellos."_

"Who is this?" Gage was sitting up and shouting into the phone but the line had gone dead.

"Gage what is it? What's the matter?" Syd was questioning him watching his face the colour draining from it the muscles tightening. He was all ready dialling the phone again.

"Walker I just got a call," he relayed to his boss. "It was death threats against Julie and I and an abduction of Syd."  He paused a moment before continuing, "the voice had a slight Spanish accent the voice was Philippe Martez's voice"

Syd had pulled away from Gage and gone to stand at the window upon hearing him utter Martez's name. She could see the captain's face as he had spoken to her, threatening her to bend her to his will, the cruel smile on his face as he told her Gage and the rest had become food for the sharks. She clasped her arms around herself hugging tight as she listened to her husband.

"I know he's dead Walker but I tell you it was his voice someone has gone to a lot of trouble to try and make us think Martez is alive and threatening us.

She heard him tell Walker goodbye then the phone drop into it's resting place and she turned to face him. He sat where she had left him his face in his hands his body shaking in a mix of emotions hate, fear, pain… 

Syd went to him pulling him against her holding tightly as he softly admitted to her, "I'm just so tired Syd I can't take this any more. Why are we being forced to live this way?"

"I don't know Gage," she told him fighting to be strong. "All I know is that we have to find these people and put a stop to them. We are fighting for our lives here and we can't let them win.

Standing she bent slightly taking his hand in hers to gently tug on it helping to pull him to his feet so she could lead him to the sanctity of their bedroom. With the door closed behind them she began to unbutton his shirt so she could push it from his shoulders.

His hand went to her face and he held her looking into her eyes before bending to melt his lips with hers. Again he felt her hand in his as she pulled them towards the bed.

"Syd Honey I need you so much," his voice caught in his throat as her lips pressed against his again and her hands went to the buckle of his belt. 

"Syd…"

"Shh… let me Gage."

He didn't argue instead he let his hands play up her back as hers undid his pants moving inside. He moaned as she found his manhood one hand clasping around it while the other hand fought to push his jeans and shorts down.

"Syd…" his voice rasped out as suddenly she went to her knees in front of him enveloping him with her mouth. His hands played through her hair as she drew hard on him time and time again letting his mind empty of all thoughts but her. When he thought he could hold on no longer he reached down lifting her from her task holding her tight against him so they could both fall to the bed. 

In as instant Gage was undressing her. He pulled her bra up so her breasts were exposed to him his mouth instantly going to a nipple to suck and tease it. She softly moaned feeling her back arching towards him as they both worked at undoing her pants and getting them off her. 

She could feel his hand between her legs, rubbing over her, exploring her, teasing her womanhood as she immediately arched against him crying out, "Gage I need you, please I need you."

Lowering himself on her he pushed his way inside of her. She cried out her arms going around his neck, her legs around his back, her body crashing into rhythm with his until they were both lifted into a wild climax of passion and love.

Falling to her Gage buried his head against her shoulder still holding her tight knowing it was their love that was going to get them through this.

_DFW Airport 6:33 PM._

Both Rangers stood looking at the arrival board as the flight times from Miami changed to a half hour delay. Taking Syd's hand Gage walked to the desk quickly identifying them and asking the reason for the delay.

"Ranger," the girl at the counter began, "They were delayed twenty minutes coming out of Miami and now they will have to wait for clearance into DFW. Some reason today we seem to have a back log coming into the airport," she smiled at them.

"Okay thanks," Syd replied dragging Gage away from the counter. Turning to her husband she stood firmly in front of him. "Please try and relax you know that this isn't unusual this is just standard airport procedure."

Expelling a deep breath of exasperation Gage shook his head in agreement. "I'm sorry Syd this whole thing just has me so on edge," he told her his eyes scanning the people around them.

"You don't have to tell me Honey. If we only had some idea who was behind things, who we were up against." Syd's phone rang before she could say any more and retrieving it from her pocket brought it to her ear.

"Cooke," she answered. "We have a half hour delay… all right we'll meet you at home."

"Walker?" Gage questioned as she hung up the line.

Nodding her head yes she told him that he and Trivette think they may have come across something and were meeting them back at their place after they picked up Lin.

"Did he say what?" Gage anxiously asked.

"You know as much as I do now," she replied watching the tension move across his face. She moved her hand into his leading him over to a bank of chairs where they both slumped down to wait for the Miami flight to land.

"What are we missing Syd?" he questioned forcing his mind back to Westfield Isle. Everything that they had tried to forget and put behind them they were painfully dredging up once more.

"There had to be someone working in the background that we never met. Someone well hidden that was privy to everything that happened not just in the operation but in both Westfield and Martez's lives," Syd speculated.

"Yeah the question is who," Gage murmured trying hard to try to recall anything he may have missed.

Getting up from his seat Gage walked over to gaze out the windows at the jets taxing to and from the airport and sighed heavily Syd joining him. They stayed that way until the announcement was heard, "Flight three-ten from Miami is arriving at gate twelve." 

Both rangers turned to walk to the gate unaware of a young woman holding the hand of a small child had her eyes trained on them watching their every move. She picked up the child and cuddled him to her as her eyes stayed focused on the Gages. A moment later Lin Hu appeared and was hugging both of them. Ranger Gage spoke with the man accompanying her while she and Ranger Cooke arm in arm collected her bag. The young woman stooped to pull a cell phone from the diaper bag that was part of her luggage she quickly hit one of the keyed in numbers.

"Lin Hu has just arrived and Rangers Cooke and Gage have taken her into custody." She listened a minute more before replying, "Yes sir. Thank you sir." 

Tossing the phone in the bag once again she picked up the child and the bag to walk in the other direction.

~~~~~

"Is Julie here yet?" Lin asked as Gage took her bag from her and they headed for the car. 

"She is flying in tonight," Gage told her standing with her and Syd. "She should be here in a couple more hours."

"And you're sure she is all right?" Lin asked with as much worry as a mother has over a child as she looked first to Sydney and then Gage.

"I talked to her myself Lin she promised me she was fine," Gage assured the girl.

"She better be," Lin snapped, she and Julie had become like sisters and the thought of loosing her was as devastating to Lin as it was to Gage. "For sure she will be here."

"She is going to try her hardest if there is a problem she'll let us know," Gage again spoke.

"Come on guys," Syd urged. "What are we doing standing here let's get home."

Gage opened the door for Lin and she slide inside Syd piling in the front. Walking around to his side of the car Gage remembered Syd's shiver from this morning as it spilled over to him. He let his eyes search the brightly lighted parking garage finding nothing. Getting in he started the car and headed for home.

_Sydney and Gage's_

Walker's truck was just pulling up as Gage drove in the driveway. "Ranger Walker, Ranger Trivette," Lin greeted the two men with a hug.

"How are you Lin?" Trivette asked as they headed towards the Gages' apartment.

"Not too bad, I'm working hard in school I'm learning the computer it is for my police sciences course," she was explaining to Trivette.

"Thinking about police work? Cause if you are then I'd love to be able to show you what good use you can put your computer to," Trivette was eagerly telling her.

"I was thinking more along the lines of what Sydney and Gage do," she confessed to Trivette.

"Hey well I can do that too," Trivette proclaimed as a chorus of, "Yeah right Trivette," went up.

"Hey I can hold my own," he again mumbled as they went inside.

Pedro had awoken and was waiting anxiously for them to come in. All had been quiet no more threatening calls to report.

"You've got something for us?" Gage asked wanting to get on with things to put their lives back in order. 

Trivette was all ready pulling out the parchment note that the Pedro had brought for them earlier. "Lin," he began, "Syd tells me your grandfather made rice paper."

"Yes so he could teach me to read and write," she explained. "Mr Westfield would never allow us paper and pencils so grandfather would make it. Later he made it for a lady friend of Captain Martez's."

"Would you know a piece of your grandfather's paper?"

"Yes his mark would be on it," she replied.

"Could you look at this and tell me if this is a piece of his paper?" Trivette asked handing the parchment that was in a plastic bag to her.

Taking it over to the light Lin poured over the paper until she found what she was looking for, two distinct characters embedded in the sheet. "See," she said pointing to the marks, "Grandfather's paper the characters mean island prisoner."

"Lin do you have any idea who Captain Martez's friend was?" Syd questioned. "Could it have been someone named Francine Boisvert?"

Lin shook her head answering immediately, "The name was Lynn I remember because it was said like mine only spelled differently."

"How can you be so sure?" Gage asked.

"After she received some of the paper she wrote Grandfather a thank you note on some of it. It was written just like this note is written," the girl observed. "It was signed Lynn spelled L-Y-N-N.

"So who is this Lynn?" Pedro asked the question the rest were trying to figure out as well.

"That is a good question," Trivette stated. "I've been working on a family tree of the Westfield family but the name Lynn hasn't come up. Jimmy was all ready opening a folder to explain what he had been researching.

"The men in the Westfield family have always thought themselves quite the ladies men. They have always had enough power and money to take what they want if not by charm then by force," Trivette was explaining. 

"Up until they met you two," Walker added looking at the two partners. Gage could once again feel Syd clutching tightly to him as the mention of her ordeal was brought to light.

"I went back as far as Arthur Westfield," Trivette continued. "He's Anton's grandfather." Everyone's eyes focused on the sheets of paper that had been laid out on the dining room table. Trivette pointed to the senior Westfield's name that was on the top of the page.

"Arthur was married to Collin Truscott who was Lionel Westfield's mother and actual heir to the Westfield fortune. But Arthur was not always true to his wife he had numerous affairs with at least four more children coming from these liaisons. None were ever supported or acknowledged by Westfield but that is not to say they didn't know who their father was.

Lionel was married to Maggie Reddening who was Anton's mother. Like his father before him Anton became for the most part the heir to the Westfield fortune. Lionel in true Westfield tradition was a philanderer with a parade of women in his life.

Like his father he had an unquenchable thirst for the ladies that he would pass down to his son. He especially liked the ones who should have been off limits to him. That is what eventually got him killed a similar situation as yours Gage except the wife was in love with him and turned states evidence on the husband who went to jail for murder.

These goings on may have been what eventually ended his wife Maggie locked away in a mental institution. It's not exactly clear if Maggie actually had a mental illness or if Lionel just had her locked up there. With Maggie not in the house Lionel was able to bring his women and their children home whenever he chose to do so. He also kept the not so willing locked up there until he was done with them.

That is how Anton got to know his half brother Philippe Martez so well. They were born just three days apart and grew up together in Key West. Martez got his knowledge of sailing and the sea from good old Uncle Sam. Once he was out of the navy he and his brother went into business. The business of piracy and smuggling.

There were other children another sister that we are aware of a Kimberly Williams. Her mother died during childbirth and she went to live with her grandparents in Long Island. Except for the child support that was paid for her there was never any contact between her and the Westfields. 

There was also a long-standing relationship between a Carol York and Lionel. Carol had three children but it was never established if any of those children were Westfields or not.

Philippe Martez was never married and there is no record of any children. Anton Westfield was never married but had two children a boy and a girl. The little girl had quite a few birth defects probably from the steady flow of drugs her mother given when the child was conceived. She didn't live long." 

Again Syd's mind was forced back to the hell Anton Westfield had put her through. At least she had been lucky enough that Gage had found her and she hadn't conceived his child to have it die like that.

"The boy Brandon Wilson lives in Seattle with his mother Donna but he did have an on going relationship with his father until his demise. The bulk of the Westfield money lies in trust for Brandon until his twenty-first birthday which is a month from today."

Everyone stood looking at the sheets of paper until Gage finally spoke up. "Do you think that any of these people are behind this? They weren't brought up by the Westfields."

"That we know of Gage," Walker spoke. 

Gage nodded his head in agreement knowing that Walker was right. His eyes caught the clock and he realized it was time to go back to the airport to pick up Julie.

"Coming Shorty?" he asked not wanting to be to far from her with what was happening.

With Walker and Trivette agreeing to stay at the Gages until their return Syd and Gage once more left for the airport.

_DFW Airport 10:58 PM._

The first thing Gage did was to check the arrivals at the desk. He was informed that the shuttle from Houston was right on time and should be landing in the next ten to fifteen minutes. Once more the partners took up their place at the window to watch the planes come in and go out.

"Man I'm going to be glad to see Julie," Gage said putting his arms around Syd as she stood in front of her.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances," Syd replied unable to forget for even a moment the events of the day.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a voice announcing over the loudspeaker. "If there is a Ranger Francis Gage here could he please come to the airline desk for an urgent phone call? Ranger Francis Gage."

"Now what?" Syd was asking as they both headed for the desk. 

Gage identified himself and was asked if he had a sister Julie Gage coming in on the flight from Houston. 

"Yes."

"She has taken ill on the flight and collapsed there is an ambulance standing by to take her to hospital. She'll be taken off the plane first on the runway if you could go with security."

With out having time to think Gage was off following the man the lady at the desk had indicated Sydney by his side. They could see the ambulance pulling up as they were escorted across the tarmac. The small plane was taxing over towards them as they made it to the medical unit. 

Both Rangers had their eyes fixed on the plane their thoughts on Julie. The plane came to a stop when suddenly a hand was clamped over Syd's mouth and her captor shouted now.

"What the…" Gage yelled having turned to see one of the security people grabbing his partner. Before he could do anything about it two more were attacking him. He got off one punch just as he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder making him unable to move as the world around him began to spin. "Syd," he cried out barely above a whisper as the two security people dragged him towards the back of the open ambulance and inside.

Syd struggled for all she was worth her heel coming down hard on the foot of the man restraining her. He yowled out in pain but didn't let go; instead he spun Syd to face him then brought his fist into her face knocking her to the ground. He then pulled open the door of the ambulance and sped off with the rest Gage in the back, leaving her there trying to struggle to her feet.

TBC.


	2. Vengeance Is Mine

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

"Inheritance" A Sequel to Westfield Isle 

Part Two

Vengeance Is Mine

Janis Boisclair 

jboisclair@rogers.com

_DFW Airport 11:57 PM._

Walker pushed his way in followed by Trivette to where Sydney was being treated by real EMTs. Julie Gage was sitting beside her sister-in-law holding tight to her hand as they packed her nose from the hit she took. Syd's eyes had both blackened from her assailants fist pounding her square in the face. 

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, not from the pain of being hit but from the deep rooted fear of where they had taken Gage. Julie's face was tear streaked too the same fear taking over her as well. 

"Sydney, Julie," they both turned at the sound of Walker's familiar voice.

"Walker," Sydney cried out as he put his arms around her to comfort her. "They took him. They told us Julie was sick and an ambulance was meeting the plane. They took us out to the ambulance and they took Gage instead," she was sobbing against Walker's chest as she finished speaking.

"Sydney we are going to find him," Walker soothed. "We found you and Gage before under lesser odds, we'll find Gage this time too."

"Walker," Trivette was tapping his shoulder he was speaking on the phone. "They found the ambulance."

"Tell them we'll be right there and not to touch anything," Walker told him quickly turning his attention back to Sydney. "I'll have someone take you…"

"Not on your life Walker I have to go I have to be there," she insisted all ready standing and on the move.

"Hold up Sydney," Walker stopped her his hand on her arm. 

"Walker I'll just follow you there any way," she retorted.

Catching the determination in her eyes he slowly gave in saying, "Let's go I thought you actually had to be a Gage to be this stubborn but I see you just have to be around them." 

Both Julie and Sydney followed the senior rangers out getting into Walker's ram with them. The ambulance was only a few miles from the airport the yellow police tape was all ready around it. The forensic team was there going over every inch of the vehicle and the area around it.

"There was a second vehicle waiting an SUV or a van. We are canvassing the area but it doesn't look good," a police detective was telling them. 

Walker nodded his acknowledgement.

"We have gotten some good tire prints and a shoe print but there is nothing in the ambulance except for…" the detective paused a moment as he motioned to the lead of the forensic team. The man walked over to where the detective stood with Walker and his people. "Ranger Cooke do you recognize this?" the detective asked.

Syd gasped slightly recognizing the shirt that was held out to her knowing it was her husband's the one he had been wearing. Trivette put his hand under Syd's elbow to help steady her.

"I'm all right," she cried pulling angrily away from Trivette stomping away from everyone to stand by herself to let pain bubble to the top.

"Sydney," Julie was placed her hand on Syd's shoulder and she turned into her arms.

"Oh Julie why Gage?" she suddenly cried her emotion getting the better of her. "How long does he have to pay for Westfield's horrors? Julie we just have to find him and bring him home, we need each other…"

"I know you do Syd," Julie tried to comfort her. "We'll find him, we'll never stop looking until we bring him home, no matter what it takes."

Syd's hand had gone to her face to wipe the endless tears and try to get back to the business of her husband. Together the two of them walked back over to where Trivette and Walker stood.

"Sydney I don't want any argument," Walker began. "I want the two of you to go back to your place. You have to be there it is the logical place for these people to contact you both with their threats."

Knowing he was right Syd shook her head in agreement.

_Gage's Prison Westfield Isle_

Every bone and muscle in his body ached as he tried desperately to open his eyes. They were like heavy weights refusing his command. He was hot he could feel the steam rising from his body that was bathed in sweat. He tried to pull himself up enough that he could sit up forcing his eyes to open to come face to face with the almost skeletal remains of another human being.

"Oh God," Gage gasped turning sideways the effects of the drug he had been given and the sight in front causing him to be sick. He leaned back heaving heavily his eyes closed again. His mind was desperately churning trying to make sense of what was happening. Once more he sat up this time ready for the gruesome sight in front of him. He tried to yank his hand to his head but was stopped by his wrists and ankles being chained together held by another piece of chain running the length of his waist to the ground to connect his hands and feet.

He tried to think back to how long he had been there to what had happened and suddenly his mind went to Sydney. The last thing he had saw was that big goon's hands on her holding her, clamping his paw over her mouth. He pulled frantically against the chains at the thought that they had her but to no avail. 

"Syd," he softly whispered fighting back the anguish that was threatening to over take him knowing he had failed her again.

He again looked at his skeletal companion beginning to recognize the clothes that were still draping the bones realizing it was Philippe Martez that he stared at. It was at this point he realized where he was back at Westfield Isle. The question was; who and why was he brought here?

Slowly he got himself to his feet his head spinning from his ordeal and the jungle like heat. He felt the bile rising in him again closing his eyes and leaning against the stonewall of the cave he was in until the nausea passed. Slowly as not to fall he began exploring his surroundings. Making his way to the entrance of the cave he was met by locked iron bars. He could tell they were a recent addition by how new they were. Putting his hands on them he pulled hard on them knowing as long at they were locked he wouldn't be escaping this way.

He turned to explore deeper into the cave to find that it only went about another ten feet in and then was stopped by a rock wall. Turning he went to resume his seat knowing his captor held all the cards for now.

Time moved slowly Gage knew patience was not one of his virtues but this wait was worse then anything he could remember. Finally he heard someone coming along the path towards him. A moment later a woman stepped into view. She was very tall and slender walking with a sway in her hips, she wore the colourful garb of the islands the beads and bangles clapping together announcing her arrival. A colourful scarf was wrapped around her head obscuring part of her face from view.

"Francis you are awake," she stated more then asked her rich French accent coming through.

"Francine Boisvert," Gage replied recognizing her from Pedro's very accurate description. 

"You have done your homework as I have done mine," she answered focusing her eyes on Gage.

"What have you done with Sydney?" Gage demanded to know his eyes following his captor as he grasped the bars of his cell.

"Ah your little wife," Francine murmured. "She is of no concern to me or to you now either Francis."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gage asked wishing he could grab hold of her and shake the answers from her. 

Again Francine laughed, "It means that your only concern is your life here on this island with me and Philippe."

Gage stared at her the words slowly forming in his mind. "Philippe Martez is dead."

"Philippe pay him no heed," Francine cried out her eyes moving to the remains of the captain. "He will soon come to realize that your word is law, he will soon come to realize his place on this island with us. He will be made to pay for what he has done to us." 

Her eyes became cold coming back to glare at Gage. "Francis Gage you are sentenced to live out your life with us for the atrocities you have committed against us. For the murder of Anton Westfield, the murder of Philippe Martez and for what you did to me," she cried her voice cold and calculating as she pulled the scarf from her head revealing her disfigured face.

Gage stared at the once beautiful Francine Boisvert, at how her eye was disfigured sagging closed, at the hideous purple red scar that ran down the side of her face and neck words failing him.

"You did this to me Francis Gage and now you will pay the price. Your precious little Sydney will cease to exist for you and I alone will become the center of your world, I alone will relish in your devoted attention, I alone will be your lover."

She turned on her heel sashaying down the path that had brought her to him Gage staring after her.

_Dallas Texas_

Lynn York Cartier DuBois threw back the satin covers that she lay beneath stretching as she got out of bed. She walked to the window of her suite in one of Dallas' very posh premier hotels throwing back the drapes to look at the view of the city. She smiled inwardly to herself things were going better then she hoped they would. Soon the DuBois fortune would be hers and the world would be at her finger tips. She was going to squish Julie Gage like she was a bug.

_Key West One Year Ago_

She stood in the shadows watching Julie walk arm in arm with her brother and his wife from the docked hotel yacht knowing that the reports she had received were true. Knowing that both her brothers were dead knowing she was doomed to live on the allowance that Julie Gage was going to dole out to her at the woman's discretion.

"This will never due. This isn't over yet," she swore watching the three of them with the little Asian brat in tow.

As soon as Julie had gone back to Miami Lynn had set to work. She had gone to visit Deke McCall in prison bribing him with the promise of a little nest egg if he would lay out her brother's operations to her. 

"I'll have it up and running again at full capacity," she had told him. "We'll be in it fifty, fifty and when you get out you'll be a rich man."

Deke had decided that he would let Lynn set things up, let her do all the work and once he got out he would take it from her one way or another.

With the information in hand Lynn had made arrangements to travel to Westfield Isle her intentions to open up the island for business as usual. She had never been to the infamous island but from what Philippe had told her she felt she knew it by heart. What she didn't know was the island was occupied by Francine Boisvert.

Lynn knew who Francine was by reputation. It didn't take her long to see the accident had more then disfigured the woman. She talked incisively about how Francis Gage had killed Philippe and done this to her… And that is when the idea had come to Lynn, that is when she made the pact with Francine Boisvert.

_Same Time Sydney and Gage's_

The sun was just rising Syd could feel the warmth on her face as she stared out the balcony doors at the city in front of her. She had sat there for many sunsets and sunrises her husband's arms around her holding her peacefully after a session of lovemaking.

Her face was puffy and her eyes red she had sat there most of the night letting the tears flow down her face wanting him with her. Now as the sun came up she whispered as much for him as her, "Gage I'll come for you just like you came for me."

"Sydney did you get any rest at all?" Julie asked sitting down beside her looking almost as worn out as Sydney did.

Leaning back against Julie she shook her head no. "I'm sorry Julie I should have done something to stop them."

"Honey no, I know that you did everything humanly possible to try and stop them from taking Francis. I know you would never willingly let him go," Julie tried to comfort Syd.

"Yeah it wasn't good enough was it?" she snapped back mad at herself. "I'm sorry Julie I know he's your brother and you're just as worried as me it's just… Oh Julie I just can't loose him."

"You aren't going to Sydney we are going to find him just like I found you both before and we'll do it again," Julie told her with her husband's determination.

They sat silently for a moment each trying to decide what should be done next. "Have you seen any of the information Trivette brought over last night?" Syd finally asked.

Julie shook her head no and together they walked over to the dining room table to go over the information Sydney hoping that Julie could see something that she could not. Julie began to read over the family history of the Westfield family as Syd went to the kitchen to put coffee on.

"Sydney?"

She turned to see Pedro standing in the doorway. She smiled slightly at the young man she had all but forgotten that he was there.

"I don't know much about your ways… I do know that Gage and you and his sister are good people. I just want… if I can help in any way," he finally stammered out.

"Your caring about Gage is more help to me then you can imagine," Sydney told him letting her hand come to rest on his arm.

"Still…" he persisted feeling he wasn't doing enough.

"I won't hesitate to ask," Syd assured him.

"Sydney?" Julie's voice was calling from the other room.

"Coming," she called back clicking on the coffee maker and going to see what Julie had found. She sat in front of the computer and Syd joined her pulling up a chair to sit beside her.

"The name York was sticking out in my mind from somewhere I just couldn't place it and then it dawned on me. The papers for the trust set up for Lynn and her mother on behalf of the DuBois estate. Michael's stepmother was Carol York before she married Regime Cartier who divorced her after three children Lynn being the youngest. When Cartier died all his money was left to the two eldest children who are estranged from their mother and Lynn. Michael told me that it was rumoured that Carol had, had a torrid affair with someone and Lynn was the result of the affair. That is why Cartier divorced her. Michael's father Michel fell in love with Carol but was not blind to her. He knew that she married him for the money, that is why he made sure that Michael got the bulk of the estate and she was given a trust to live on which she looses if she remarries. Now this is where it gets interesting," Julie continued pointing at the computer screen. "This is Lynn's birth certificate." 

Sydney's eye went right to where Julie was pointing to read aloud. "Lynn Marie Westfield Cartier. Oh my God Julie she was Anton's sister."

"That would have made Philippe Martez her brother," Julie added.

"And you think that was why Martez went after Michael?" Sydney asked.

"It makes perfect sense she had no way of knowing Michael had changed his will in favour of me. I believe it was just dumb luck that Westfield saw you that night at the restaurant and took a fancy to you. When he found out that you would be on board the _'Precious Jules'_ all he had to do was have Martez grab you and make it look like you were dead like the rest of us," Julie said finishing with, "We just have to figure out what her plan is now."

"Julie you know where they have taken him, you know where he is…" Sydney began her mind flying in ever direction as thoughts of that horrific place jumped into her thoughts.

"I believe so Sydney but we want to make sure we don't want to make the trip for nothing…"

She knew Julie was right but the thought of Gage being taken back to that island was almost more then she could bear.

_Westfield Isle_

Gage had stood dumbstruck as Francine walked away without a care in the world leaving him to keep company with the late Captain Martez. So it was true she had been on the _'Martillo De Blarney'_ and survived, he wondered if anyone else had or if she was the only one. 

It was obvious that she had some sort of contact with the outside world or he could never have been brought here. The question was who?

His mind raced on his thoughts turning to Sydney wondering if she had been brought here too if she had been harmed.

"Well Gage the only way you are going to find out is too play nice with the crazy lady," he spoke out loud trying to resolve himself to his situation. Then he made a silent promise to his wife that no matter what he would make it back to her. Once again he sat down in the company of the captain to wait the return of his jailer.  

As the sun began to set he heard the sound of Francine's bangles clacking together announcing her approach. "Francis," she sang out to him a smile on her face. "I have something for you."

"And what would that be Francine?" Gage asked trying to be pleasant with her.

She reached into the basket she carried over her arm pulling out a leather collar. "It is very nice don't you think Francis?" she asked rubbing the piece of leather across her scared face.

"If leather is your thing," Gage replied.

Reaching out her hand with the collar in it she ordered, "Put it on."

Swallowing Gage stood there unmoving. "If it's all the same to you…"

"I said put it on," the sweet playful voice was gone, a small calibre pistol was pointing at him.

He tried to reach for it his eyes not leaving her face but the chains that were holding him were too short making it impossible. Seeing his predicament she set the collar and gun back in the basket and reached for the chain around her neck that held numerous keys.

"Put your hands through the bars," she directed. Gage did as she told him and she opened the shackles on his wrists. Picking up the collar and the weapon once more she repeated, "Put this around your neck Francis."

Gage took the collar from her noting the wires that ran through it and the small power pack at the clasp. The gun fired and the bullet just whizzed past his shoulder accompanied by Francine's shrill scream, "Now!"

Reaching up he fastened it around his neck.

"Very nice," she smiled once he had it in place. "Sit Francis with your back against the bars." 

With out much choice he did what she bid. "Lean against the bars Francis," her voice had become seductively lusty almost hypnotic. Gage hesitated a moment more finally leaning back. Her fingers teased his neck toying with the collar before snapping a tiny lock in place.

"Very good Francis, you are a good boy," she purred her hands rubbing down his back. Gage flinched at her touch, he considered twisting and grabbing her hand from him, twisting until he could take the key from her until he felt the nose of the gun against the back of his neck.

"He's a good boy isn't he Philippe?" she questioned the skeleton and laughed. "Yes, yes I'm going to take him to the house for dinner. You don't have to worry about him he loves me he won't run away from me will you Francis?" The gun jabbed his neck again and Gage agreed he wouldn't run away from her.

"Very good Francis because if you do run away you will suffer the consequences," she hissed pressing a button on the tiny remote she had hidden in the palm of her hand. 

Immediately Gage grabbed at the collar around his neck screaming out in pain as an impulse of electrical shocks shot into his neck. Her finger lifted off the button and Gage fell forward his breathing erratic the pain still pulsing through him.

"Poor Francis," Francine gushed. "If you behave you will never have to know that pain cross me and this is only the beginning. Now if you would like to lead the way to the house our dinner is waiting for us."

Gage's whole body was shaking and bathed in sweat in the aftermath of the shock from Francine's little demonstration. "Come now Francis on your feet," she sang out.

"A minute please Francine," he begged finding it hard to get to his feet.

"Don't tell me you're not as strong as you look Francis?" she questioned swinging the iron bars open and standing back so he could emerge from the prison.

He pulled himself slowly to his feet his body still quaking from the torture. Moving through the open entrance of the cell Francine commanded he stop when he was beside her. Threading her arm through his they continued on their way towards the main house.

Nothing much had changed from the last time Gage had seen it. She lead him into the dining room where the swords Walker had duelled the pirate with hung proudly over the fireplace once again. The table was set with all the Westfield finery the china, the silver and the crystal. All the fine linen had been set out and she smiled at Gage as if it was what they had done every day of their lives. 

She lead him to the head of the table saying, "Sit down my darling." Gage obliged her in no hurry to feel the pain her wrath would bring. She bent shackling his legs to the chair pulling her hand up his right leg from his ankle to his thigh feeling him tense and she smiled to herself.

Sitting in the chair to the right of him she rang a small silver bell and a moment later a young man came into the room carrying a bottle of wine. Popping the cork he poured a glass for each of them setting the bottle in a bucket of ice to stay chilled. He quickly disappeared from the room to return a moment later with two plates of food. He placed one in front of each of them once more quickly exiting.

"Eat my love," Francine smiled as she urged, "You need to keep up your strength.

Silently Gage picked up his fork going through the motions of eating but hardly tasting the food. As the meal came to an end the young servant silently came back in clearing the table and disappearing once again.

Francine stood up moving around behind Gage running her fingers across his still naked shoulders. She leaned down letting her lips brush his neck and he closed his eyes wanting her away from him but saying nothing. 

"Hmm," she purred leaning further forward her hands rubbing over his chest. "You need to relax my love," she whispered moving around beside him as his fists clenched and unclenched. She hoisted her skirt up moving her leg over him so she could face him her body straddled over his. Her blouse opened and she pulled it off her shoulders moving forward so her more then ample breasts rubbed against Gage's chest. Resting her feet on the floor she moved her body up his and then down again. He adverted his head to the side away from her.

Turning slightly she picked up her glass of wine bringing it in front of her she took a sip smiled and threw the liquid in Gage's face. 

The smile was gone now and she rose up in front of him screaming, "Murderer," attacking him, slapping his face and chest with her hands flailing. He put his hands up to protect himself and she grabbed up her tiny remote hitting the button for the second time once more sending Gage's hands to his neck as he cried out in pain. The jolt was so strong that the chair teetered sideways crashing to the floor. His eyes closed and the last thing he remembered was calling out for Sydney.__

_Florida State Correctional Institute_

Jimmy Trivette waited impatiently for Deke McCall to be brought up from the cells. Hopefully the man could provide them with a lead to where Gage had been taken and who was behind all of this. The door suddenly opened and a wall guarded McCall was brought in.

Catching sight of Trivette he loudly lamented, "And what do you want I thought I was through with the likes of you."

"Glad you missed me too," Trivette returned as the guard handcuffed McCall to the bar on the table and left him to the ranger.

"What do you want now?" McCall demanded.

"Information," Trivette simply stated.

"Information about what?"

"The Westfields," Trivette smiled as he spoke.

"Hey I told you everything I know about Anton and his island," McCall came back.

"And for that we're grateful, the thing is we are kind of hoping to put a family tree together. See if we can shake it, see who else may fall out," Trivette smiled again. "You couldn't maybe enlighten us on some more on any brothers or sisters, maybe some children."

"Now what would be in it for me if I was to supply you with that information.?" Deke stared at Trivette pondering the question a moment then answered it himself. "Of course I could maybe settle a score…"

"What score might that be?" Trivette asked hopping this would lead somewhere.

Ignoring Jimmy Deke began, "Lynn DuBois mean anything to you?"

"Lynn DuBois," Trivette murmured, "Isn't she Michael DuBois' step sister?" he asked knowing full well she was. He remembered the unpleasant encounter with her right after Michael had died and Sydney and Gage were missing.

"Yeah but did you know that her biological father was old man Westfield?" McCall grinned knowing he had peaked the ranger's interest.

"Do tell," Trivette replied trying not to look to anxious. "That's very interesting," he nonchalantly commented.

"The real interesting part is the fact that she is trying to restore her brother's business on Westfield Isle. She's been contacting Anton's old customers letting everyone know business as usual."

"That is an interesting revelation," Trivette retorted. "She doing this all on her own?" 

"Rumour has it she has a couple of silent partners but she's not treating them very well," McCall told him referring to the fact Lynn had cut all ties with him now that she had got the information she wanted. Deke had put out the word that he needed to know what was going happening on that island. What he found out was that Lynn had a couple more partners and she had all but forgotten about him. She was going to pay, he was going to bid his time and when he got out she was going to pay and he was going to take things over.

"Is Lynn the vengeful type?" Trivette quizzed.

"Not unless there is something in it for her, only if she thinks she is going to score big… Or unless she could make Julie Gage's life miserable or has figured a way to get at the DuBois money."

"How far do you think she would go?"

"I wouldn't put anything past her to get what she wants. When an idea strikes her she'll go to any length to execute it," Deke smiled at Trivette as he gave him the information.

Trivette signalled the guard and they came back for McCall. As soon as they were gone he pulled his phone and began dialling Walker with the info.

"Does McCall think she has him?" Walker asked his partner.

"I think he is telling me everything he knows but he is sure pointing me in that direction," Trivette replied.

"I guess we had better find Lynn DuBois and see what she knows about Gage's disappearance," Walker replied telling Trivette to get in touch with Detective Gray and see if you can find her.

"Will do Walker I'll be in touch," Trivette answered hanging up the phone.

_Dallas_

"Well?" Sydney asked as her boss hung up his phone.

"Julie do you happen to know where Lynn DuBois is?" Walker asked knowing how anxious both women were.

"I haven't seen her in six months or better when she came waltzing into my office demanding money as usual. She made such a scene I ended up having security remove her from the building," Julie explained.

"Walker what did Trivette find out?" Syd demanded to know.

"He basically just confirmed what Julie found out that her brother's were Martez and Westfield. McCall also suggested that she was trying to set up business on the island once again but she seems to be making enemies. Some of her silent partners aren't happy how she's treating them. He also suggested that she may do anything to get at the DuBois money and strike a blow at you as well Julie," Walker repeated what Trivette had told him.

"So when do we leave?" was Sydney's next question.

"Slow down Sydney I think we need to pick Lynn DuBois up for questioning first…" Walker began quickly being cut off.

"Walker you know as well as I do she has him to use against Julie and he is on that island," Sydney insisted.

"Sydney I agree that in all probability she is behind the abduction but if she is trying to re-establish Westfield's smuggling operation she wouldn't have risked taking Gage to the island. It's just to obvious," Walker tried to reason with her.

"What you say makes sense Walker it's just… it's this bond Gage and I have. I know he's there and I know he needs me," she argued. 

Everyone stood in uncomfortable silence knowing that Syd's mind was not going to be easily changed on this. The sound of the phone ringing was a welcomed diversion from the conversation.

All eyes went to Sydney as she picked up putting the phone on speaker to hear the words of a technically altered voice on the other end. "_Loose something like a Ranger? Want to find him? You'll do as I say. Your first set of instructions are in the Dallas morning newspaper just look for Francis in the lost and found." _The phone clicked dead.

"I'll go get a paper," Lin quickly volunteered.

"And I'll go with her," Pedro added standing up to follow Lin out.

"Neither of you are going anywhere," Walker stopped them, "any of you can be used to easily as pawns in this game we are caught in." Pulling out his cell he called to have a paper brought up to them.

In a matter of fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door and a patrol officer was handing a paper to Walker. Going to the dining room table Walker spread the paper open to the classified section as they scanned down to the _lost and found._ In large bold print were the words: _Found one Ranger. To claim this prize will take a signature on a legal document. If this Ranger belongs to you, you will find the papers in your possession soon._

"What is that suppose to mean?" Julie cried out. 

Sydney had moved away from them as Walker and Julie set about trying to find out who had placed the add in the paper. She stood once again looking out the window to be joined by Pedro Sanchez.

"You believe he's on the island don't you?" he quietly asked. 

Syd nodded her head yes.

"You are just like him you know. My brother and I begged him not to go to that island but he knew that you were there and that you needed him. You are going to go after him aren't you." It was more a statement then a question.

"As soon as I can arrange it," she answered him.

"You will not go alone I will go with you and I will hear no argument about it," he firmly told her.

Syd smiled her thanks. 

_Westfield Isle_

"It is time to wake up Francis," Francine Boisvert sang out to Gage as she stood above him pouring a pitcher of cold water in his face bringing him to attention. It took him a moment to realize that it was morning and he was still on the floor in the dining room shackled to the chair where she had left him. The sun was all ready up quite high and he had no idea how long he had lay unconscious thanks to her.

His body ached beyond belief he thought ever muscle had been affected by the electrical current surging into him. His neck felt as if it was on fire. There was a red circle of tender flesh beneath the leather collar that was burnt by the current and he grit his teeth to the pain. He lay not moving watching her unchain his ankles waiting to see what she what she would do next.

"Lynn's toys are quite effective aren't they?" she asked him holding the remote up for him to see.

Lynn there was that name again he thought to himself answering quickly, "Yes quite effective."

She seemed pleased with his answer but who really knew. She smiled once again before telling him, "It is very sophisticated she assures me that it should be able to reach you anywhere on the island. I hope we don't have to find out.

"We won't," Gage submissively replied.

"You are a good boy this morning Francis," she smiled reaching down and running her fingers through his hair. With the third stroke she grabbed a handful of the hair yanking him to a sitting position. "I think it is time we cleaned you up. Stand up," she ordered.

Gage pushed himself to his feet and she released the hold she had on his hair. He shut his eyes for a minute a wave of dizziness closing in on him. "Follow me," she quickly ordered and he pushed his eyes open to focus on her and follow behind her. They went upstairs and she swung open wide the door to the bedroom Sydney had been imprisoned in for her stay here.

"You like the accommodations?" she asked.

"They're fine," he replied.

"As you can see a few features have been added since your wife was a guest here, new bars for the windows and a much better security system. No one will break in on us when we are inside," she smiled.

Gage remained silent.

"I have news of Sydney," she told him standing moving her hands slowly over his chest.

"Are you going to tell me or are you just going to tease me with it?" Gage asked trying to force the anger down inside of him.

Her hands quickly turned inward her long nails against his soft flesh clawing them down his chest leaving long red open scratch marks. Gage stayed motionless against her attack and she laughed out loud. "Your wife is quite safe as long as you do as you are told. She will be with young Anton soon," Francine teased.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gage asked. "Anton is dead and buried on this island."

"Yes, yes he is," she agreed with him. "All you need be concerned with is as long as I'm happy she will be safe."

Gage's hands moved up slightly and he clenched them into fists to keep from wrapping them around this woman's neck like he had Westfield.

She laughed again twirling around as she yelled out, "Stephan."

The young man who had served them dinner the night before immediately appeared in the doorway.

"Stephan help Francis remove the collar," she ordered once more pulling her pistol into sight for assurance. 

The young man did as she told him obvious that he was afraid of her. Standing behind Gage he slipped the small key into the clasp and opened the lock on the collar.

"Everything you need should be in the bathroom Francis. Stephan will be back shortly with a breakfast tray while I go and speak to Lynn. I'll tell her she can keep Sydney alive another day my love.

Gage stood watching as Francine swayed out of the room Stephan behind her, he listened to the key click in the lock and he sank to the bed. "God Syd I've got to get away I'm going to be as crazy as she is. If I could only know you are safe…" his voice trailed off and he rubbed his eyes to keep the tears away. Slowly he rose to head to the bathroom to do what he was told before she got back.

The towels had all been laid out for him and he turned the water on watching the steam begin to rise. He turned around to let his hands lean on the sink to catch his red rimmed eyes and gaunt face in the mirror. He leaned in a little closer to inspect the red ring around his neck; it was blistered a bit on the left side. He turned bitterly rubbing his hands over his face wanting this nightmare to be over one way or another. He watched the steam rise up over the door of the shower and vowed aloud, "I can take what ever she hands out as long as you are all right Syd." 

He pulled off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower letting the hot water pound down on his back. Visions of Sydney's smiling face came to mind, he desperately wanting to reach out and touch her hand, draw her tender body to him just hold her.

He wasn't sure how long it was he stood there, water pouring over him until he turned the tap off. He stood a moment more before opening the shower door and grabbing one of the enormous bath towels. He wrapped it around his waist just as there was a light knock on the bathroom door. Hesitating a moment Gage moved to the door and opened it to find Stephan standing there.

"Francis I brought this for you," the young man spoke in broken Hispanic English. He held out a small jar with a paste inside. Gage looked at it for a minute not moving. "For your neck it will help," Stephan volunteered. Reaching out Gage took it from him thanking him before turning back to the sink to shave his face.

"I brought you food," Stephan continued going to the wardrobe to pull out clothes.

"Yeah thanks," Gage absently said from the bathroom.

"Are you a real Texas Ranger?" Stephan asked finishing his task and coming back to the bathroom door. "Can you help my sister and I escape? You escaped from here once… can you take us with you this time?"

"Slow down Stephan," Gage cut in wiping the excess shaving cream from his face. "I can't even help myself not alone anyone else."

"Maria and I will help you, we'll do anything to escape…" Stephan's eyes had gone to the floor and his voice had gone quiet.

Gage studied the young man's reflection in the mirror as he stood behind him in the doorway. He dabbed some of the paste Stephan had given him on his neck feeling an almost instant relief. "You wouldn't happen to know if I was the only one brought here?" Gage asked not really knowing if he wanted it to be true that Sydney was there or that she wasn't.

"You were the only brought here," Stephan confirmed.

"How is it that you and your sister are here?" Gage asked still eyeing him in the mirror.

Stephan quickly told Gage how he and his sister had wanted to come to the United States it had always been a dream, that dream of a better life. Then they had met Miss Lynn she had promised to sponsor them in return for them working in her home. 

"We never got to her home she brought us here and gave us to the crazy one," Stephan spat out.

Gage thought about Kim and Lin saying to Stephan, "Your story sounds very familiar."

"I laid out your clothes," Stephan began to say as the door suddenly flew open.

"Get out," the shrill voice of Francine filled the room. Stephan ran past her without looking back. She turned to Gage a sickly smile displayed on her grotesque face. "Much better," she purred her eyes running over his hard body.

"Put this on," she ordered once again reaching out her hand the collar in it the gun trained on him.

Swallowing hard Gage stared at it a moment then took it from her to fasten it around his neck. "Turn around Francis," she instructed moving up behind him as he did. Reaching for the collar she once again locked it in place. "Very good Francis," she seductively whispered her hand moving down his back. 

Gage swallowed hard again he could feel her fingers at the top of the towel. He wanted more then anything to grab her hands from him, to shove her away from him and the only thing stopping him was the not knowing. Not knowing Syd's fate if he did it.

Her hand had moved to his butt and she slowly moved her hand from one cheek to the other. Gage willed himself against arousal from her physical touch feeling her hand back at the top of the towel. She pushed her finger inside the towel moving slowly around the edge of it until coming to the spot it was tucked in to hold it in place. With out a word she pulled the towel loose letting it drop to the floor her hand immediately leaving him.

"Get dressed Francis," she hissed out her voice low and lusty, "Philippe is expecting you for a game of chess.

Without turning Gage grabbed for the clothes Stephan had put out for him quickly putting them on. He could feel her eyes on him watching his every movement. He had never felt this vulnerable in his whole life, not even during those times his foster father had beaten him unmercifully.

"You look very nice Francis, do you think Sydney would approve?"

"Can we just leave Sydney out of this?" he asked turning to face her.

Francine's eye narrowed and she walked to stand right in front of him. Raising her hand she slapped him across the face with all she had, not once but twice before repeating the question, "Do you think Sydney would approve?"

"Only if it was her here with me not you," he answered bracing for another slap or worse. Instead Francine just laughed declaring at the same time to come along Philippe awaited him.

_Sydney and Gage's_

"Carol it's Julie Gage calling," Julie cheerfully greeted the Lynn's mother over the phone.

"Julie dear how are you?" Carol DuBois asked.

"I'm just fine," Julie replied quick to add, "Carol would Lynn be there I have some papers concerning her trust that I need her to sign.

"She's gone to Dallas for a few days dear. She said she had friends there and a little business there," Carol repeated her daughter's words.

"Dallas?" Julie asked being caught off guard but quickly recovering. "Would you happen to know where she is staying?"

"No but I do have a phone number, just one minute… Oh here it is," Carol DuBois said as she began repeating the number into the phone.

"Thanks so much," Julie told the woman as she hung up the phone. Turning to the rest she began to dial the number she had been given saying as she did, "She right here in Dallas."

A moment later she had the name of the hotel and the fact she was in.

Sydney and Walker headed to the hotel to pick up their suspect while Julie and the other two with a police escort headed for Ranger Headquarters. Lynn was walking across the lobby as the two rangers came in. Walker recognized her immediately from his previous unpleasant meeting with her at the DuBois hotel in the Keys. He nodded towards her and Sydney took her cue, walking in front of the woman she asked, "Lynn DuBois?"

"Who wants to know?" Lynn snapped the question back recognizing Sydney, surprised they had found her so fast.

"Texas Rangers," Syd identified them. "We need to ask you a few questions."

"It is going to have to wait I have pressing business," Lynn retorted.

"We have pressing business too," Walker said he had moved up behind her. "And ours isn't going to wait."

Glaring at the two of them she let herself be ushered out and taken to headquarters.

~~~~~

"So what is this pressing business?" Lynn was asking as Walker and Sydney moved into the interrogation room where she sat.

Julie, Lin and Pedro stood in the observation room watching what went on.

"We hear that you are taking over your brother's business," Walker told her. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," she declared. "I have a brother and a sister who I haven't spoken to in years and believe I couldn't even get a job as a secretary with them not alone take over their business. So if that is all…"

"We aren't talking about that brother or sister Lynn," Sydney continued. "We are talking about one of your dead brothers Anton Westfield."

"Who?" she asked trying to make them believe she didn't know who they were talking about.

"Lynn," Walker began, "it has come to light that your biological father was Lionel Westfield, making Anton Westfield your half brother. It has also come to light that you may be trying to head up a few of his business enterprises"

"So what if I am there is nothing wrong with getting out from under Julie Gage's thumb and making it on my own."

"It depends how you go about it Lynn," Syd started calmly telling her.

"She stole my inheritance from me," Lynn's eyes had narrowed as she stared at Sydney, "and flaunts it every day. I think that I should be left to explore every possibility for my financial freedom."

"As long as you aren't breaking the law with kidnapping and murder," Sydney leaned over the table returning her stare.

"What are you talking about? What are you accusing me of? I haven't kidnapped or murdered anyone. Are you charging me with something?" Lynn was firing the questions.

"It will be a lot more then charging you with something if I find out you had anything to do with Julie Gage's brother, my husband's disappearance," Sydney warned her his glare not wavering.

An officer knocked on the interrogation room door and let himself in, he spoke a moment to Walker who in turn said, "Sydney can you come with me." He held the door open for her.

Syd's glare stayed on Lynn for a few moments more before she followed Walker out. "What is it?" she asked her boss. Julie had come into the hall as Sydney spoke.

"Come into the office," Walker instructed, "an envelope has come for both of you." 

They walked over to Syd's desk where the envelope sat. Scrawled in the now familiar calligraphy style were the words, "_To the Gage Women."_  Looking at Julie, Syd picked up the envelope and gently opened it pulling the papers out from inside. The letter written in the same script read, _"If either of you ever hope to see Francis Gage again then you Julie Gage will deposit the balance of the DuBois estate into a bank account in the Caymans. You have forty eight hours to comply."_  The bank account number for which the money was suppose to be deposited was supplied.

Sydney pushed by everyone and back out the door to interrogation room C where they had left Lynn DuBois. She burst into the room screaming, "Where is he? Where is he?" Syd had rushed Lynn and had her pinned against the wall as her voice lowered and she spoke threatening her, "You're not going to get the money all you are going to get is a whole lot of me if you don't give him back."

Walker had a hold on Syd pulling her off of Lynn who was screaming now too, "You're crazy and this is going to cost you more then you know."

Syd tried to make another grab for her as Walker held her back, "I've got your meaning Lynn don't you dare threaten me or Gage."

"All right Sydney enough," Walker barked.

"I'm fine Walker," she said pulling from his grasp and walking from the room. 

"Sydney?" Julie was standing in the hall with Lin and Pedro.

Walker appeared and they all headed for his office. "Sydney I want you to go home."

"I can't just go home…"

"It's an order Sydney," Walker's voice rose as he spoke to her.

"I'll go with you Honey," Julie was quick to speak.

"Julie we need to speak for a moment." Walker stood back so they could all go back into the office. "You need to arrange the money have it ready to go but don't start the transfer until the last possible minute."

"All right Walker I can do that from home," Julie agreed.

"Walker you know I'm right she has him…" Syd started to plead her case.

"Sydney I don't doubt that she is up to her neck in this but we have to let her out so she can lead us to him."

"We know where he is…" Syd cried out turning from everyone.

"Sydney," Walker began.

"No Walker if it was Alex and you felt this strong… You're right I need to go home," she said heading towards the elevator Lin and Pedro following close behind.

"Walker I'll look after her and get the money ready. You just find Francis for us."

"We will Julie," Walker promised watching her to go join Sydney and the others.

Once the elevator doors closed Julie turned to Sydney, "The yacht is ready and I've chartered a plane to take us to Houston."

"Thank you Julie," Syd whispered to her taking hold of her hand. "I just know he's there."

"I do too," Julie assured her.

_Westfield Isle_

Francine had chatted on non-stop as she and Gage walked back to the cave where the captain awaited them. A chess board had been set up in front of the skeleton and a chair opposite him for Gage to play.

"Give him a good game Francis," Francine told him then leaning her head towards Gage whispered, "but remember he doesn't like to loose.

"I'll keep that in mind," Gage replied as she clanged the bars closed behind him.

"Yes Philippe I'm sure he is a worthy opponent," Francine called to Martez. Turning to Gage she smiled, "I'll be back for you at dinner time."

Taking his place across from the captain he sat a moment watching as Francine disappeared down the trail. Looking back over to the remains he spoke aloud to it, "I hope she doesn't ask me any questions about our game because I really don't know very much about chess at all."

"I can take care of that," the voice almost giving Gage a heart attack as Stephan appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Gage asked.

"I came to give you this," Stephan said handing a cell phone to Gage as he began opening the cell door. "She is going to be busy for the next little while a ship has just sailed into the island and she must attend to them. You need to get up to the top of the cliff to catch the signal just follow the trail up. I'll play your chess game for you."

"Thanks Stephan," Gage cried squeezing the young man's shoulder on the way by.

Gage knew the exact spot Stephan had meant and he took off on the run knowing it would take him quite a few precious minutes to get to the destination. Now would be his chance to try and contact Sydney. He was almost more desperate to find out if she was all right then escape the island. 

As the top of the cliff came in sight Gage pulled out the phone to dial. He had decided that first he would call Syd and if she couldn't pick up Walker would be next. He stood catching his breath from his run up the path to the top as he listened to Syd's phone ring. One ring, two, three he was about to give up when her voice came on the line. He stood there a moment just listening to her voice say hello a tear in his eyes before he could speak. "Syd," his voice cracked into the phone.

"Gage, Gage where are you?" He could hear the tears in her voice.

Pulling himself together he began to talk. "I'm a prisoner on the island."

"I just some how knew you were on that island we're on our way you have to hang on."

"Syd listen to me, come in the back of the island I'm being kept mostly in the caves just below the cliff."

"All right Gage I know where."

"Syd I'm so glad you're not hurt. I love you honey," his words were delivered in a whisper.

"I love you too Gage," she too whispered tears streaming down her face as the connection was broke off.

Gage quickly made his way back to his prison where Stephan was anxiously waiting for him. "Were you able to make contact?" he asked as soon as Gage came in sight.

"Yes help is on it's way," Gage replied. "You and Maria be ready to travel at a moments notice I won't leave you here."

"Thank you Francis," the young man's gratitude welling up in his eyes.

"Stephan my friends just call me Gage."

"All right Gage," Stephan retorted closing the bars behind Gage he started down the path stopping a moment he turned. "The captain won in sixteen moves."

"Thanks," Gage answered a smile coming across his face.

~~~~~

"Maria, Maria," Stephan came rushing into the back door of the old kitchen excited to tell her that they were going to be rescued. He had expected to find her working hard to prepare the evening meal. What he hadn't expected was to come face to face with Francine Boisvert.

"Stephan I've been searching for you," she calmly said her cold calculating voice expressing her displeasure. "Where have you been?"

"You told me that I could have free time this afternoon," he quickly said.

"That isn't what I asked you." He could see the maniacal anger rising in her like so may times before.

"I was at the far side of the island at the beach," he lied hoping he could be strong and not let Gage and his sister down.

She stood from the seat she had taken at the kitchen table picking up the riding crop she had laid there and began to walk towards Stephan. "Captain Martez tells me differently," she said her low menacing voice chilling him. With each step she made towards Stephan she would slap the riding crop against her leg.

Stephan's heart was beating almost out of his chest as he tried hard to stand his ground. "Captain Martez tells me that you went by to disturb his game of chess. That you and Francis spoke for a long time and you told him all about yourself and Maria. But that wasn't all was it Stephan?" she asked bringing the whip across his face laying it open.

"I swear Miss Francine I was no where near the Captain today," he pleaded hoping she would believe him.

"You are calling the Captain a liar?" she screamed bringing the whip down across his face and body non-stop.

"No, no Miss, please Miss no," Stephan cried out. His hands had gone up to try and protect his face as he fell to the floor.

"That is exactly what happened I know it is what happened," she screamed out the whip beating down on her victim until she had to stop to catch her breath.

Stephan lay bloody and crying on the floor, she bent over him tying his hands behind him with a leather thong. Grabbing his arm she yelled out, "On your feet you and Francis are going to pay dearly for this."

She half pulled half dragged Stephan along the path towards the caves the strength of a mad woman taking over.

Gage could hear them coming and stood facing out ready for her when she appeared.

"Francis," she screeched shoving Stephan face down in the dirt in front of him. "Look what you have done to this boy Francis. Now the same thing will happen to Sydney and you have no one to blame for any of it but yourself."

"Oh but I do Francine I have you to blame, it is you who perpetrates these crimes against innocent people," Gage proclaimed. "Some how when your face became twisted so did you."

Francine immediately pushed the button on her remote sending Gage screaming to his knees tearing at the leather collar. She opened the bars and stood above him her evil, chilling laugh sounding in his ears. "Get up Francis," she hissed at him kicking him in the side. "Get up and get Stephan in here."

Pushing himself slowly to his feet he helped Stephan to his feet and brought him inside the cave allowing him to be locked in.

"Now Francis we need to adjust your attitude," she glared at him giving him another jolt that again sent him to his knees just to remind him that she was in charge. Tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain but he refused to scream out infuriating her more. Grabbing a handful of his hair she jerked his head back bringing her lips to his ear, "You will cry out Francis, before I'm done with you, you will be screaming out and crying for mercy. Now get up!" With that she flung his head forward watching as he slowly got to his feet to walk to the house.

_Onboard the DuBois Yacht_

Sydney stood silently on the deck of the yacht Westfield Isle coming into sight. Even in the cover of darkness the island loomed ominously in the distance. Pedro came up to stand beside her he was thinking of the night he and Lorenzo had brought Gage there to rescue his wife the same terror of the place trying to take hold. The stood silently in their own thoughts until Lin and Julie joined them. The island held vicious cold memories for both of them as well.

After Gage's call Sydney had immediately called Walker, he had wanted them to wait until he and Trivette got there. She had asked, "Would you wait if Alex was a prisoner there?" Walker had remained silent for a moment before warning, "Be careful we're on our way."

"I want everyone to be careful and watch where you are going once we get there. We are going to the caves for Gage and then we are out of here," she finished.

Everything was stowed in the small motorboat before they climbed in. Pedro started the motor and piloted them towards shore. No one spoke for the short trip their minds were all on the task ahead of them. 

The surf was loud as it crashed in on the beach, Pedro cut the motor jumping out to bring the boat ashore everyone else following suit. Sydney tensed it felt like it had been only hours ago that she had last set foot on this beach on this horrid island. She had never wanted to come back here so much of her and Gage's lives had been stolen from them here. Yet here they were an evil force drawing them back.

They moved silently along the caves coming into sight. They easily found the prison cave Syd ran to the bars calling for Gage only to be met by a low moan. "Gage," she hissed again.

"She took him," Stephan cried out a low moan escaping him.

"Whose there?" Syd called yanking on the bars in vain. Getting no answer she called, "Stay back." With careful aim she fired her gun and broke the lock the barred door swinging wide.

Julie had turned on a flashlight and was playing it over the cave, gasping loud as she caught sight of Captain Martez. Over here Syd was calling as she knelt beside Stephan.

"You are Gage's help?" he asked as Sydney helped him to sit up.

"Who are you? What happened to you? Do you know where Gage is?" Sydney questioned.

"The crazy one has him she took him to the house we have to hurry before something happens to him," he was struggling to get up as he spoke.

"Lin help him to the beach the rest come with me," Sydney was giving orders all ready heading for the house.

"Miss," Stephan called out to her. "Be careful she has a device around his neck with an electric charge she can kill him with it."

Sydney took the words in starting out again to the house.

~~~~~

Gage's head lolled to the side he was barely conscious. Francine had finally lost interest and stormed off leaving him by himself. 

She had been screaming for Maria before they had come in the house. "I need your help," she had shrieked at the terrified girl. "Get up to his room."

Without a word Maria had run up the stairs opening wide the door to the bedroom from that morning. Francine had pulled out her pistol and shoved it hard into Gage's back. "Move Francis you are going to pay for your treachery."

Having no choice he had moved up the stairs and into the bedroom where Maria stood waiting for them.

"Move over to the end of the bed," Francine ordered the gun jabbing into him again.

Gage began to walk to the end of the bed speaking as he went. "Francine can we not work this out reasonably."

"On your knees now," she screamed forcing him there with another jolt. She walked around in front of him grabbing the front of his shirt and ripping it open. "Maria," again she yelled, "remove his shirt."

With trembling hands the girl moved forward pulling the shirt from him.

"The restraints Maria," she continued as the girl fastened the leather cuffs around his wrists.

"I'm sorry," she softly whispered hating that she was giving in to Francine's orders but terrified of what she would do to her brother if she didn't. As she finished Francine moved forward again taking a handful of his hair and yanking to force him to his feet.

"Maria," she screamed again and the girl scurried forward to help secure him to the foot posts of the four poster bed leaving him hanging there by his wrists. It was at this point that she ordered Maria from the room. 

Standing behind him she laughed the laugh Gage had quickly learned meant he was going to feel her anger and wrath directed at him with a vengeance that only she could deliver. After the initial hits of the riding whip she had used on Stephan Gage lost count of how many times it cut into his flesh. 

All of a sudden it had stopped and she was gone leaving him hanging there bleeding and in pain.

TBC.


	3. The Final End

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

"Inheritance" A Sequel to Westfield Isle 

Part Three

The Final End

Janis Boisclair 

jboisclair@rogers.com

_Lynn DuBois' Hotel Room Dallas Texas_

The bellboy knocked loudly on the door of room ten-twelve with no answer. "Oh man there goes my tip," he loudly exclaimed looking at the room service cart sitting behind him. He knocked again and the door slipped its catch swinging slightly open. "Hello, anyone here?" he called inside. There was no answer so looking around and seeing no one in the hall he slipped inside. Going around the side of the bed he stopped in his tracks having found the room's occupant lying mortally wounded by a gunshot to the head. 

_The Fate at Westfield Isle_

Sydney led the way to the back of the house and into the mansion's kitchen. From the summer porch she could see a young girl at the table her back to them. Motioning for everyone to be quiet and stay there Syd quietly slipped inside. Going up behind the girl she brought her gun to her side clamping her hand over her mouth at the same time.

The girl gasped as Syd hissed, "I don't want to hurt you, I've only come for my husband."

She nodded her head in agreement and Syd slowly moved her hand away from her mouth.

"You have come for Francis?" she asked tears glistening in her eyes.

Sydney nodded her head yes motioning Julie and Pedro inside. 

"Can you take my brother and me with you too?" she asked.

"Your brother was locked in the caves below the cliff?" Julie questioned.

"Yes, yes the crazy one took him there, she some how found out that Stephan went to see Francis there today and she punished him." The tears were flowing down her face; she looked at all three of them before continuing, "Now she is punishing Francis."

"Where?" Syd cried taking hold of the girl's hands, "Where is she? Where does she have Francis?"

"Upstairs in that room," Maria spat out.

Sydney didn't have to be told any more she knew exactly where Gage was. Breaking her hold on Maria she raced for the back staircase that came out adjacent to the bedroom prison.

"Wait Sydney," she could hear Julie's voice but it didn't matter she had to get to Gage. Reaching the top of the stairs she slowed gun drawn ready for anything. 

Suddenly the bedroom door opened Syd took a step back pressing herself against the wall the rest following suit as Francine Boisvert waltzed from the room. They watched her make her way down the huge staircase and out the front door to the outside.

Darting across the hall Sydney pushed the door that had been partially left open wide, gasping in horror at the sight of her husband.

"Gage," she cried Pedro and Julie right behind her. "We got to get him down," she cried again moving between him and the bed so he could see her.

"Syd?" he softly whispered.

Pedro and Julie had gone to work getting his hands out of the restraints first one arm dropping down over Syd and then the other his dead weight falling forward pinning Syd beneath him on the bed.

Maria had come forward calling out to them, "The collar, you have to get the collar off him."

"What fun company?" Francine's voice gushed she had come back in the room and stood holding a gun on them. "As guests the first thing you need to learn is not to meddle in what doesn't concern you or you will have to pay the consequences." With that she pressed down on hard on the remote. 

Gage instantly screamed out his body jolting so violently that Syd couldn't hold on to him. As quickly as it started it stopped but not by Francine's choice. Lin had put some of what Sydney had taught her into practice flying feet first into the crazy woman. Both the remote and the gun had gone flying as had Francine. Pedro scrambled to get hold of the gun and the remote while Julie tried desperately to get the collar off of Gage's neck.

"Stop right there," Pedro shouted holding the gun levelled at her.

Francine was a survivor she had quickly jumped to her feet to face Lin who was more then ready for her. Seeing the gun in Pedro's hand and Lin ready to attack her again she gave one terrifying scream running hard at the window she threw herself out shattering the glass. Both Lin and Pedro went to the window to see her escaping into the foliage completely out of sight.

Maria was helping Julie to spring the lock to free Gage from the collar around his neck. He still lay across Sydney who held on tight to him his eyes closed heaving hard from what he had just endured. Finally it gave way and Julie gently pulled it from his neck.

"Syd?" Gage whispered again his head lying on her breast.

"Yes Honey it's me. We have to get going we have to get off this island do you think you can you walk?" Syd questioned still holding tight to him.

"I can make it," he softly replied his hand clutching to her arm.

Syd nodded to Pedro who went to one side of his friend while Julie went to the other side to help lift her husband from her.

"Stephan we need to get Stephan," Gage choked out.

"He's on the yacht Gage," Lin volunteered.

 "Ahhh," Gage cried out as Pedro got his arm tightly around him lifting Gage against himself.

"I'm sorry friend," Pedro told him knowing the pain he must be in.

"It's all right lets just go," Gage answered his teeth gritted tight.

Sydney went to his other side her arm going round him. "Lin lead the way," she ordered knowing the girl knew this dreaded island better then any of them. They headed out the balcony doors the same way Gage had got in the night he had saved her from her nightmare here. A fitting way to be leaving this time she thought silently to herself.

About half way to the beach there was a horrific shriek almost the like that of a tortured dying animal. They moved along the path a little further to find the source of it. 

Lin was to see things first screaming out at the terrifying spectacle. Julie had raced to her crying out, "Oh my God." 

Maria stood rigidly staring at the still anguished form as the other three came into sight of it. Francine Boisvert hung about three inches from the ground her leg slightly twitching. She had tripped one of the traps that Gage had set over a year ago. A spear had released coming across with lightening speed to catch her in the throat and in turn pinning her against the tree. Her good eye was wide open and her mouth twisted in pain frozen that way as she took her last breath.

With her arm around Lin and taking Maria's hand Julie pulled the girls away from the grotesque image once more heading for the beach.

_Aboard The DuBois Yacht_

"Yeah Walker we're on our way home." Sydney said she had spoken with their boss a few minutes more before hanging up her cell phone. Walker and Trivette had been on route by helicopter to the island. When finding out that they had found Gage and were bringing him home they too headed back for Dallas. 

Sydney lay with Gage on the bed. Julie with Syd's help had bathed and dressed all the wounds. Julie had learnt as child how to take care of her brother this wasn't the first time he had taken a beating. Now he laid on his stomach against his wife his head against her, his arms around her as he drifted in and out of sleep. Gently Syd pushed her fingers through his hair feeling his arms tighten around her. 

"Syd," he softly mumbled her name.

"I'm right here Gage," she replied bending her head to his to gently kiss the top of it.

This seemed to satisfy him because he snuggled in closer to her.

They had loosely wrapped his neck with a gaze bandage to protect it from infection and Julie had arranged to be met by paramedics when they docked in Houston.

There was a light rap on the cabin door before Julie opened it and stuck her head in. "How is he?" she asked.

"Come in Julie," Syd replied motioning her towards them. She came forward sitting on the edge of the bed taking the hand Syd stretched out to her.

"I think he's still in quite a bit of pain but he seems to be resting comfortably," Syd replied. "I'm just so glad to have him in my arms," she whispered forcing the tears back.

"He's tough Syd," Julie agreed wiping away her own tear.

"Jules that you?" Gage suddenly asked.

"You faking it again?" she asked in mock outrage.

"Yeah right anything for a free boat ride," he joked back just as a pain hit him. "Umm," he moaned as once again his wife ran her fingers through his hair.

"You need to rest Francis," Julie ordered taking over her role as big sister.

"Julie how's Stephan?"

"In better shape then you, I just checked on him," she replied adding, "His sister is with him."

"Good if it hadn't been for him I never would have known Syd was all right," Gage softly spoke cuddling closer to his wife.

"We'll know more when we get the two of you checked out at the hospital in Houston," Julie announced as she stood up to take her leave.

"I'm not going to any hospital," Gage started as he grimaced once more in pain.

"We'll see Honey, you have to get checked out," Syd argued.

"Syd I'm coming home with you," Gage complained further.

"I think this is my cue to exit," Julie laughed listening as Sydney argued that she would stay with him and her brother pouting, "but I want to go home…"

_Early The Next Morning_

Sydney came out on deck where Julie stood it was still dark with only faint traces of the new day dawning.

"Everything all right?" Julie absently asked.

"He's sleeping for now but I don't want to leave him too long," Syd answered she didn't want him waking up looking for her. "I just wanted a breath of air."

Julie nodded her head in acknowledgement and both women stood silently looking across the water. Julie smiled to herself thinking how lucky her brother was to have Sydney to look after him. She had been so close with Michael…

"Hey what's the matter?" Syd asked seeing a tearing roll down Julie's cheek. "We made it we're all fine."

"Yeah we did," she replied letting Sydney hug her. "I was just thinking how lucky my brother is to have you."

"Never mind how lucky he is Julie I think I'm the lucky one here," Syd replied suddenly realizing Julie was thinking about Michael. "I'm sorry Julie I didn't mean to go on about Gage and I…"

"Sydney I like knowing he's okay, he's all I have in this world… it's just nice to know. You better get back to him," she smiled squeezing Syd's hand.

"You sure?" 

"Very," she smiled again as Syd headed back down to their cabin.

~~~~~

Syd could hear Gage before she opened the cabin door, his hands were at his throat and he was tearing at the gauze bandage. She rushed to him trying to get her arms around him and wake him up. His hand flew out catching her jaw knocking her back. Without thinking about it she had her hand around his wrist pinning it back as she called to him getting her other arm around him. All at once his eyes flew open and he realized where he was. Then next moment he had her in his arms holding tight to her.

"Are you all right Honey?" Syd whispered her lips pressing gently against his head.

"I'm sorry Syd are you all right?" Gage answered her holding her tighter still hoping she wouldn't notice how much he was shaking the nightmare was so real. He could feel her lips caressing him, her hand gently stroking his cheek as his head once more rested against her breast. "Honey I need you so much," the words spilled from him as his face moved against her breast allowing him to capture her nipple with his teeth through her clothes.

Sydney's head automatically went back, "Francis stop," she breathed out deeply.

"Umm..." he answered nibbling a little harder.

"You aren't well enough," she moaned out her hands roaming through his hair.

Syd's cell phone suddenly began to ring and Gage really let out a loud moan asking, "What does Walker want now?"

"If you don't grab the phone you'll never know?" she teased watching Gage stiffly reach for the phone and answer it.

"Walker," she heard him say sitting down beside him. "I've been worse and I've been better," he replied Syd knowing Walker had asked how he was. She slid up behind him and let him gingerly lay against her.

"You're sure it's her?" Gage asked feeling Syd's hand rubbing on his arm not realizing until now how sore his arms actually were.

"We should be back in Dallas some time today…"

"Depending what the doctor says," Sydney interrupted.

"We'll be back some time today," Gage repeated looking up into his wife's face, hanging up the phone at the same time.

"Gage…" Syd started.

"Syd listen to me I don't care what the doctor has to say I want to get home to Dallas. Lynn DuBois was found murdered in her hotel room there. This isn't over."

"I thought Lynn was behind all this," Syd declared letting Gage take her hand knowing too this wasn't over yet.

_Dallas_

The plane Julie had charted was just preparing to land at DFW airport; Gage reached over and took Syd's hand. It had taken some tall talking then a right out refusal to stay for Gage to be released from the hospital in Houston. With Sydney's assurances that he would see his doctor and go to emergency at home if need be they were able to get the doctor to sign him out.

"How you feeling?" Syd asked squeezing his fingers.

"Not to bad," he replied with a yawn the medication he had been given pretty well wiping him out.

"How bout finishing your drink you know the doctor said you have to make sure you have lots of liquid intake," Syd began to mother him. He smiled to himself he liked it when she looked after him even the scolding part. His mind began to wander he could see her as a mother and knew she was going to be good at it.

"Gage are you listening to me?" she asked holding his drink out to him. 

"Yeah thanks Honey," he smiled taking the glass of water from her.

~~~~~

The two senior Rangers stood waiting for them as they came through the gate. Walker could tell this had taken its toll on Gage by how he leaned on Syd. It reminded him of a year ago when they had brought the two of them home. They had been able to rest then but it wasn't that way this time.

"What have you got so far?" were the first words out of Gage's mouth.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," Walker told him in no uncertain terms.

"Walker this can't wait these people have to be stopped before something happens to one of us," Gage protested.

"Gage," Pedro had spoken coming to stand in front of his friend. "Just like last time my friend, you need to regain your strength to fight this evil. Let Sydney take you home."

Staring at his friend he knew he made sense as like last time. He looked past Pedro to Trivette asking, "You got the file ready?"

Trivette smiled, "Right here Gage," as he handed it to Sydney and they all made their way for the terminal door. 

~~~~~

Across the way two rows of seats down a young businessman tapped busily on his laptop computer. 

_"The Rangers and the Gage woman are back in Dallas,"_ he typed.

_"Can you take them out now?"_ was the reply.

_"There are too may others around we are going to have to come up with something better."_

_"Don't do anything I'm coming to Dallas."_

The transmission ended.

_Sydney and Gage's_

As soon as they came in the apartment door Gage had Trivette's report in hand and headed for the couch. "Syd are you putting coffee on?" he asked without looking up. When she didn't answer he glanced up to find not only Sydney but also Julie, Lin and Pedro standing in a semi circle surrounding him staring down at him.

"What?" he asked his eyes going to each of them.

"Francis Gage you astound me," Julie stated standing in front of him hands on her hips. "I'm glad he's yours now Sydney."

"Give me that," Syd scolded taking the folder from his hands.

"Syd…" came the whine.

"Bed Gage," she replied her eyes motioning him down the hall as if to a bad child.

He opened his mouth to further express his complaints but catching her face decided that it would be easier to get around her in the bedroom. Holding up both hands he retorted, "All right you win." Another yawn escaped him and Syd went to help him up.

"You are going to look that over before you go to sleep aren't you?" he was asking before the door was even closed.

"I thought I might help you sponge down a little and tuck you under the covers," she smiled just wanting the time alone with him no case interfering.

"Yeah but there might be something in that file that only you or I might connect with…" His words were cut off as Sydney pressed her lips against his. "I guess what ever is in that file will be there in the morning," he admitted succumbing to another kiss from his wife.

Taking his hand she walked with him into the bathroom and helped him to take his shirt off before running the basin full of nice warm water. She shivered slightly at sight of the slash marks that had been left by the riding crop knowing they were nothing compared to the mark around his neck. 

Ringing out the washcloth Syd had gone to work carefully washing his back trying hard not to cause him any more pain. He flinched once and she cried out, "I'm sorry Honey." He responded by taking hold of her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Smiling she pulled away from him once more dropping the washcloth in the warm water, rinsing it out this time bringing it across his chest. His hand went to her chin and he lifted her face to his whispering softly to her, "I was so scared for you."

"For me?" she questioned surprised by his words.

He nodded his head slightly taking her in his arms. "The last thing I saw was that ape with his hands on you. When I woke up I was in chains, in Captain Martez's company having no idea where you were. I felt like I had failed you again."

"Gage I'm so sorry," she cried. 

He let his fingers play over her lips as he continued, "Shh… Francine knew how much I loved you and she used it every chance she got. Of course I never knew what little thing would set her off. If she were happy about something she would say she was going to let Lynn keep you alive another day. If she was mad she'd say you were going to pay for what I had done. I just thought I could endure anything to keep you safe."

Syd closed her eyes laying her head against Gage's chest as he held his chin resting on the top of her head.

"As soon as I found out who Lynn DuBois was I knew where you were. It took me a bit to convince the rest especially when the ransom demand came in but Julie came through for us. I think she knew you were there too but it was just so hard for her to have to deal with it. I'm so glad you are home and safe," she told him.

"Let's finish up here I just have this need to… hold you… close," Gage managed feeling Syd's hands as they pushed the rest of his clothes from him to drop on the floor.

"Let me grab a quick shower and I'll be right with you," she murmured rubbing her hands up his chest.

"Don't be long," he told her reluctantly letting go of her watching her as she began to undress.

"Won't be more then a minute," she promised turning the tap on. 

True to her word she didn't take very long. Gage had opened up the file again as he waited for her to finish her shower but he hadn't gotten very far before his eyes had closed. Smiling Syd lifted the file from his hands, turned off the light and climbed into bed beside him.

"Syd…" he softly mumbled.

"Right here Honey," she returned snuggling close letting him roll half on top of her as his arms pulled her close.

"You feel good," his words drifted softly to her fighting a loosing battle against fatigue. 

His hand moved slowly across her belly and she let her eyes close enjoying his touch. A moment later as his head rested on her shoulder she could hear the soft sounds of snoring. "I love you Francis," she told him as he slept. She moved her fingers through his hair once more and let herself drift off too.

_Same Time Walker Ranch_

Alex had been busy on her computer when she heard the familiar sound of her husband's truck pull in the driveway. Getting up she moved to the front door and then out to the front porch to meet the house guests he had brought with him.

"Hi everyone," she greeted them letting Walker's arm surround her. "You must be Stephan and Maria Luanda," she smiled reaching her hand out to them.

"Thank you for taking us into your home Mrs. Walker," Maria shyly said as she took Alex's hand.

"After what you and Stephan have been through it hardly seems enough," Alex told the young girl. "I think I may have some good news for you, I think I may have located your Aunt," Alex continued her arm around Maria as they walked toward the house.

"You really think you have?" Stephan cried a tear coming to his eye. Things had been so bleak for them only yesterday.

"Well I have a name and address in Tampa Florida of a Carla Luanda…"

"Poppy's sister," Maria exclaimed sure that this was her aunt.

Alex smiled at the young girl saying at the same time, "Let's get you and your brother inside and we'll call in the morning."

"Thank you Ranger Walker and Mrs. Walker we are never going to be able to repay you Gage and the rest enough," Stephan began again.

"Stephan, Maria," Walker smiled, "being able to reunite you with your family is more then thanks for all of us."

_DFW Airport the Early Hours of the Morning_

"Flight five thirty-three from Seattle Washington arriving at gate forty-two, flight five thirty-three from Seattle Washington arriving at gate forty-two," the announcement came across the speakers.

The businessman who had observed the arrival of the Gages earlier stood and walked to gate forty-two. The weary passengers were slowly filing past him towards the luggage carrousel. Finally his eyes found the young man he was looking for and he walked forward to meet his boss. He looked seventeen maybe eighteen but in reality he was going to be twenty-one in less then a month. At the ripe old age of twenty-one he was going to be coming into a very vast fortune. A fortune of not only money but one of power and legacy.

"Sir," he greeted the young man, his boss, "did you have a good trip."

"Tiring," came the reply, "everything set?"

"As per order sir."

"Excellent," he replied, "Excellent."

_Next Morning Sydney and Gage's_

The phone was ringing and Sydney was trying to force her eyes open Gage wasn't budging. He still laid half way across her and she had to struggle to reach it.

"Hello," Syd sleepily said into the phone.

"I'm sorry I've woken you," the voice on the other end answered her.

"That's all right who were you looking for," Sydney was trying to make herself sound alert.

"Lin, Lin Hu. This it the number that she gave me," the voice was trying to explain.

"And you are?" Syd cautious questioned.

"I'm sorry, I'm Brian Winston I go to school with Lin."

"Brian is it? Give me a minute and I'll go see if I can find her," Sydney said into the phone. Setting down the receiver she tried to slide out from under Gage without waking him.

No such luck, "Where you going Syd?" he asked just as she wiggled free.

"Close your eyes Gage it's a call for Lin."

"Who is it?"

"A friend from school that's all," she retorted leaning forward giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 

She pulled her robe on and opened the door to hear voices from the living room; Lin and Julie had just gotten up. "Morning," Syd greeted them, "Lin phone call for you a friend from school."

"Thanks Sydney it must be Brian he is the only one I gave this number to," the girl grinned obviously quite pleased that Brian was calling.

Julie half smiled as Lin went into the kitchen to take the call. "Something wrong?" Syd asked noticing Julie's face.

"No not really Brian is a nice enough guy… a little to good to be true… You ever get that feeling that something is up but you can't put your finger on it?" Julie suddenly asked.

"More times then I'd like to admit," Syd agreed. "Is that the feeling you get with Brian?"

"Yeah I'm just being silly," Julie answered.

"Would you like us to run a check on him?"

"All ready did and he came back clean as a whistle," she admitted.

"I'll run his name again maybe the police files will bring up something you missed," Syd volunteered.

"I'm sure I'm just being silly," Julie sighed.

"Julie Brian is here in Dallas!" Lin was exclaiming before either she or Sydney could say any more. "I hope it's all right but he is on his way over."

"I'd like to meet him," Sydney told Lin curious to see if she picked up the same vibes from him as Julie did.

"He should be here in about fifteen, twenty minutes," she replied.

"Guess I'd better go get dressed then if we are having company and put some coffee on," Syd responded.

"Don't worry about coffee Brian is picking it up," Lin called from half way down the hall.

"A little too good to be true," Syd thought letting Julie's words run through her mind as she too headed back down the hall.

"Please tell me you come bearing coffee?" Gage questioned as Sydney came into the bedroom.

"No but Lin's friend is on his way over with some so if you want any you had better get up," she quipped back tossing her nightshirt at him that she had just pulled over her head.

"On second thought…" he began looking at his wife's body.

"Come on Gage get up Julie thinks there maybe something funny about this guy," she informed him.

"Funny how?" Gage asked.

"She's not sure just one of those things that don't sit right you know."

"That woman's intuition stuff?" he made a face as he spoke.

"Yeah that woman's intuition stuff," she laughed knowing it had served them both well in the past.

As they finished dressing the doorbell suddenly rang and they heard Lin call out, "I'll get it." Opening the door Gage stepped back to let Syd precede him out.

"You are feeling all right aren't you?" Syd stopped in front of him to ask.

"Actually I'm feeling pretty good all considered," he replied smiling down at her as he took her hand and they headed out to join the rest.

"Sydney, Gage I'd like you to meet Brian Winston," Lin began the introductions as soon as they entered the living room.

"Pleased to meet you," Brian was all ready saying as he extended his hand to Gage.

"Like wise," Gage answered taking the young man's hand.

"I didn't know what everyone liked in their coffee so I just brought black," Brian continued on. "But I do know you love espresso Julie," he said handing a cup to her.

"Brian you didn't have to go out of your way," Julie told him taking the cup from him.

"I know you like it so you should have it," he said as again the smile flashed across Brian's face.

Sydney was beginning to see what Julie was seeing. They talked for a little bit more before Gage suggested to his partner that they had better get back to work having put off the report on Lynn DuBois' death long enough. 

As Julie stood up to join them she fell against her brother the room spinning about her.

"You okay Jules?" Gage asked putting his arm around her steadying her.

She shook her head a bit trying to clear it answering, "Yeah I must have stood up a little too fast."

"You sure that's all it is?" concern for his sister evident.

"Francis I'm fine," she told him in no uncertain terms pulling away from his grasp on her arm. "Now lets get to work."

"All right Julie," Gage shrugged walking with Sydney behind her into the study.

With the door closed behind them Sydney turned to her sister-in-law, "What do you know about this guy?"

"There isn't much to know," she told them. "He is right from Miami born and raised there. He lives with his mother who I've never met; his father was in construction and died in an accident on the job when he was quite young. His mother has worked hard to support them and he works odd jobs to help pay for his schooling. He goes to college on an athletes' scholarship."

The phone rang and Gage picked it up, "Hey Trivette, we were just going to go over this report… now what are the chances of that? You sure they're the guys? All right then I think Syd and I might be in a little later today. See yeah."

Gage hung up the phone and sat silently for a moment only prodded to talk when Syd asked, "Well what did Trivette want?"

"To let us know that Lynn DuBois' death was just coincidental nothing sinister about it. Evidently there was a pair of them working the big hotels, they broke in took what they could cash, credit cards and jewellery. Lynn must have come back into the room and caught them because the same thing happened last night at another hotel. The husband got shot the wife screamed for help and security apprehended them. Bullets matched and one rolled on the other," Gage finished the story.

"So that's it the Westfield affair is over?" Julie asked a tickle in her throat beginning as she tried to over come a cough.

"Are you all right?" Sydney was asking going to her side as Gage went to get some water.

"Yeah I will be. I must be coming down with something I think I'll just go lay down for a little bit and see if I can shake this," she answered letting Gage help her up. 

"I'll get you some aspirin," Syd volunteered heading for the kitchen as Gage helped his sister to her room.

"Thanks Syd," she replied leaning against Gage.

"What's going on?" Lin asked Sydney as she came out of the kitchen.

"Julie's not feeling well she's going to lay down for a bit," Syd answered.

"Is it the flu?" Brian asked.

"Not sure," she replied.

"Syd maybe we should stay here…" Gage had begun to say.

"Lin and I can look after Julie see that she gets some soup and takes it easy," Brian was quick to jump in.

Gage looked to Syd worry on his face, Brian picked up on it immediately adding, "besides you are just a phone call away."

"It's up to you Gage," Sydney said leaving the decision to him.

"Gage you have nothing to worry about," Brian spoke up again, "We'll be fine."

"All right," he finally gave in saying, "We won't be long."

_Ranger Headquarters_

"Hey Gage Sydney," Trivette greeted the two of them as they came through the door. "How you feeling today Gage?"

"Hmm, must be getting better my backs starting to itch," he absently said.

"Don't act to happy about it," Trivette commented looking him full in the face.

"My mind is just else where today," Gage half explained.

"Julie is coming down with the flu or something," Syd put in.

"Hey Sydney. Gage how are you feeling?" Alex exclaimed coming into the office.

"Pretty good," Gage was quick to answer.

"I've got some good news, we've located Stephan and Maria's aunt. Since both are still minors and both their parents are dead she is going to be able to have both of them come to live with her. The best part is she is more then willing to do it," Alex finished.

"That is great news," Sydney agreed.

"I'm glad that something good came of me being dragged to that island," Gage soberly responded.

Everyone nodded in agreement watching as Gage's hand went to his neck.

"Julie and Lin staying for a few days," Alex asked changing the subject a little.

"Not sure what their plans are," Sydney was saying as she flipped on her computer Gage taking his familiar position leaning over her shoulder. 

"Julie was a little under the weather when we left," Gage continued.

"Nothing serious I hope," Trivette commented.

"I don't really know she went back to bed just as we were leaving," Syd informed them.

"Speaking of leaving I'm due in court in about thirty minutes," Alex said looking at her watch. "Tell Julie I hope she feels better."

"We will Alex thanks," Syd told her as she left

"But Syd it was weird," Gage spoke as if they were the only two there. "She was fine when she got up and an hour later she was almost out for the count."

"I know Gage," she reached up and took his hand that rested on her shoulder. "Let's get this done and get home."

"What are you doing?" Trivette asked his natural curiosity getting the better of him.

Gage quickly began to explain about Brian Winston while Syd began punching his name in on her keyboard sitting back to see if anything popped up on him. Her phone rang and she turned away from the screen to answer it. Gage stopped speaking to Trivette watching her as she listened to the speaker.

"Lin listen to me just try and stay calm Gage and I are coming right home all right." Syd hung up the phone looking at her husband. "We have to go Gage it's Julie she's really sick, throwing up the whole nine yards."

"Go guys what are you waiting for?" Trivette questioned moving out of the way. "Hey I'll finish up this search on Mr. Winston."

"Thanks Trivette," Gage called over his shoulder not stopping.

The Gage Apartment Pedro met them at the apartment door, "I'm glad you are back," he solemnly told them. "Your sister is very ill almost as if she was poisoned by shell fish or something." 

Sydney had all ready gone past both of them heading to where Julie was. Brian stood outside the bathroom door at a loss for what to do while Lin sat with Julie who was violently heaving."

"Gage," Syd cried taking one look at the situation, "Call for the EMTs."

"Sydney," Julie whispered as Syd dropped down beside her, "I don't know what's wrong with me I'm just so sick."

"Shh… I know Honey," Syd tried to comfort her putting her arm around her pulling her close. Her face had become flushed yet her skin was cold, clammy and her body shivered against Syd's.

"EMT's are on the way," Gage announced hanging up the phone stopping dead in his tracks in the bathroom doorway seeing his sister on the floor with his wife.

"Gage grab some blankets," Syd cried her husband not moving. "Gage," she cried out again.

"Blankets," he repeated jarred back into realty. Pedro had all ready opened the cupboard and was handing them to Gage who had pushed his way in to the bathroom.

"Sis…" he had a blanket and his arms wrapped around her lifting her up.

"Francis," was all she could manage before her head lolled to his shoulder.

It didn't take long for the emergency people to be at the door, Gage sat with Julie on the couch waiting for them. They immediately began accessing her listening to what they could find out about the situation. Within in minutes they had an I.V. started and were getting her ready for transport.

"Go with her Gage," Sydney told him, "Lin and I will follow you over in the car."

Nodding his head and squeezing his wife's hand Gage followed the paramedics and his sister out.

"I'll tidy up around here," Brian was quick to volunteer.

"Brian you go with Sydney and Lin," Pedro cut in. "I'll do the cleaning up and take a taxi to the hospital. Lin needs you right now, you need to be with Lin."

Reluctantly Brian agreed following Sydney and Lin out to Sydney's car.

Pedro stood at the window watching them go as soon as Sydney had pulled out of sight he walked to the kitchen. At Brian's suggestion he and Lin had gone to work getting some soup ready for Julie. Things were pretty much as they had left them. The disposable coffee cups from earlier the dishes and pot they had used to warm up the soup for Julie all lay on the counter. 

The young man didn't like what he was thinking but what if he was right? With out touching a thing he went to the phone looking up the number to Ranger Headquarters and dialed.

"Trivette," Jimmy answered the phone as he scanned the computer screen.

"Ranger Trivette this is Pedro Sanchez I need to ask something of you and Ranger Walker."

Walker had just come in the door and Trivette motioned him over towards his desk.

"What can we do for you?" Trivette asked.

Pedro quickly explained what had happened and his suspicions. "I'm sure Lin doesn't know what he is up too she trusts him and was just so worried about Julie that she wouldn't have noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"So everything is as it was left?" Trivette was asking. "All right Pedro we have a few suspicions of our own about Brian Winston Walker and I will be right over with a forensics team."

Trivette quickly began telling Walker what was going on as he dialed forensics to send a team to the Gages' apartment. Hanging up the phone he pointed to the computer screen. "Unless there were two Brian Winston's born in Miami July twenty ninth, nineteen eighty-five then we have an impostor. According to records Brian Winston died in a car wreck with his girlfriend two years ago."

"Where is Winston now?" Walker asked.

"Went to the hospital with Sydney and Lin. Gage rode with Julie in the ambulance," he informed his partner.

"See if you can alert Sydney about Brian possibly being an impostor," Walker was saying, "Tell her we will meet her at the hospital as soon as we can."

Trivette was all ready dialing as they headed for Walker's truck to take them to Sydney and Gage's.

_Memorial Hospital Waiting Room_

The four walls were starting to close in on Gage Sydney could tell by the way he paced the floor. They were all startled when Syd's phone rang. Pulling it from her pocket she put it to her ear answering, "Cooke."

"Syd try to let on it's nothing," Trivette began before explaining what they had found out about Brian and that they were on their way to her and Gage's.

"Thanks I'll let Gage know you called," she simply replied.

"Who was it?" he asked standing directly in front of her.

"Doctor Mosher's office," she replied her husband standing looking very puzzled at her.

Standing up she laced her arm through his saying, "Walk to the end of the hall with me." Gage stood almost at a loss for what to do; Syd could see it in his eyes, his whole face. "We won't be far and it's important," she told him tugging at his arm.

Brian watched nervously as Gage and Sydney walked down the hall out of earshot. "Who's Doctor Mosher?" he asked Lin.

"I think Sydney's doctor," Lin answered absently before crying out, "Oh Brian what will I do if something happens to Julie? She loves me and takes care of me… I can't loose her… she means too much."

"You won't loose her," Brian replied taking Lin in his arms going through the motions of comfort yet his eyes never leaving the Gages.

~~~~~

"What is it Syd?" Gage asked again stopping them just past the nurse's station fears for his wife beginning to well up inside of him too.

"I'm sorry Gage it was Trivette on the phone and I didn't want Brian to hear what was said."

Gage looked into her face remaining silent waiting for her to go on. Taking both of his hands in hers Syd began, "Brian Winston died two years ago, Walker and Trivette are headed to our place to see if they can get any prints to figure out who this guy is."

Gage breathed out deeply as Syd continued, "They are also going to see if they can find any traces of poison that may have been given to Julie."

"That little…" his wife's words were registering and she held tighter to his hands.

"Gage don't, think about Julie."

Once again he breathed out deeply, "So help me…"

"I know Gage come on lets go sit down Trivette said they should be here before too much longer.'' 

~~~~~

Another agonizing hour passed before Julie's doctor finally joined them in the waiting room.

"Francis Gage?" he asked. Gage stood to face the doctor Sydney by his side, Lin stood with Brian just slightly behind him. "First let me say that Julie is a fighter and she needs to be under the circumstances. Large quantities of morphine have been found in her blood stream. From all indications the drug was ingested and absorbed through the lining of the stomach. Your sister was poisoned."

"But she was fine this morning and we never went anywhere she just got sick," Lin cried out.

"That means where ever the drug came from it was brought to her and introduced to her this morning," the doctor went on.

"That really only leaves one person who could have done that doesn't it Brian?" Gage had turned to face him and to ask the question.

Before anything could be said Brian had hold of Lin a gun shoved in her side. "Don't any of you move it won't bother me at all to pull the trigger."

"Brian," Lin cried out in disbelief as he backed his way to the door dragging her with him.

"Let her go Brian," Gage shouted trying to keep the young man calm the same time seeing the elevator doors open Walker and Trivette stepping off with Pedro. 

Hearing Gage the rangers quietly went into action as Gage inched his way forward both Walker and Trivette came closer from behind. 

"That's far enough," he shouted at Gage.

"Please Brian what are you doing?" Lin cried.

"Shut up I've listened to you long enough," he commanded Lin yanking harder with the arm he had around her neck.

"Don't hurt her Brian," Gage tried again. "It's not her you want or you wouldn't have poisoned Julie."

"You are so right Gage its you that should be paying here and Sydney she should be mine,"  he shouted out suddenly waving the gun at Gage. 

Once he moved the gun from Lin's side Walker made his move and in a few short minutes Walker had Brian Winston pinned on the floor putting cuffs on him.

Sydney had gone to Lin who was sobbing hysterically and held the girl close while Gage remained unmoved in front of Brian as Walker hauled him to his feet.

"Meet Brandon Wilson," Trivette was telling Gage, "Anton Westfield's son."

"Young Anton," Gage murmured remembering what Francine had said to him, "That Sydney would soon be with young Anton where she belonged." It made sense now.

"Doctor Ashton," a nurse cut in, "Miss Gage is awake."

"If you can give me a minute you can see your sister," the doctor smiled.

"Thanks doctor," Gage replied going to Sydney and Lin to put his arms around them before they all walked to Julie's room.

~~~~~

Lin and Sydney both insisted that Gage go in to see Julie first. Slowly he walked over to her bed taking her hand in his giving it a squeeze. "You know Jules I'm much better at being the one laying there who has to be looked after then the other way around," he scolded.

"I don't like being either person," she replied a faint smile coming to her lips. 

"You had me pretty scared there big sister," he told her letting his fingers caress her cheek.

"I was pretty scared myself," she admitted a small tear escaping the corner of her eye.

There was a faint knock on the door and Sydney stuck her head inside. "All right if I come in?" she asked.

"Yes please do. Where's Lin?" Julie questioned.

"She's kind of upset with what happened with Brian. She doesn't think Julie wants to see her," Syd told them.

"That's ridiculous!" Julie exclaimed, "She never could have known who he was or what he was up to."

"I'll go talk to her," Gage volunteered giving his sister's hand another squeeze before going out in the hall to find her.

Lin stood staring out the window at the end of the hall a tear rolling down her cheek. Gage joined her standing looking out as well. "You know Lin if I had to stand and stare out a window every time that I thought I was in trouble with Julie I'd have forgotten what she looked like by now."

"Did you ever bring anyone home that tried to kill her?" Lin snapped back.

"Well you got me there but then I never knew anyone like the Westfields before. Lin you know as well as I the destruction they can cause in someone's life. They hurt and destroy everything and everyone they touch. With Brandon going to jail that is the last of them but he will still have won to some degree if you let him come between you and Julie."

"But Gage…" Lin cried.

"No buts Lin our sister wants to see you," Gage firmly told her. "So what do you say we don't keep her waiting any longer." With arm around her shoulder he guided the young girl to Julie's room.

Sydney stood up as they came in and moved back so Lin could go to Julie. Words weren't needed as the young girl's arms went around Julie's neck and they held each other tight.

"Thanks Francis," Julie mouthed the words as he and Sydney made a quiet retreat.

_Three Months Later…___

Things were just starting to get back to normal Brandon Wilson's sentence had been handed down hours earlier and he was taken immediately to start serving it. He had confessed to orchestrating the robberies that covered up Lynn DuBois' murder not to mention the attempted murder of Julie Gage.

Julie and Lin after a short stay had gone home to Miami, Pedro had gone home promising Lorenzo could make the next trip to Dallas. "You are always welcome with us Pedro," Sydney had assured him, "Just no more Westfield horror stories."

"I promise," Sydney he had laughed giving her a hug and shaking Gage's hand.

Gage had taken Sydney out for dinner for a small celebration the last of the Westfield's having been dealt with. "Well Mrs. Gage what do you say I take you home and we finish our celebrating there," Gage teased his wife.

"You're such a sweet talker Francis," she smiled standing up a wave of dizziness coming over her and she fell against her husband.

"Too much wine Syd?" he laughed as he steadied her on her feet.

"Hardly," she retorted, "I only had a couple of sips." Syd leaned into her husband grateful for his arm around her as they headed for the car.

Once home she waited for him to come round to her side of the car and help her out.

"Honey are you all right?" Gage questioned letting her lean against him.

"I think I must be coming down with something I think I need to go lay down and sleep, see if I can shake it."

The familiar words played in Gage's mind as he helped her inside and straight to their bedroom. 

"I'm sorry Gage," she whispered standing in front of him leaning her forehead against his chest, she could feel his hands slipping beneath her t-shirt to pull it over her head. 

"It's okay Honey it's not your fault you don't feel well," he told her pushing her shirt up as his hands moved up her back. Her skin was cold and clammy leaning back he looked in her face to see how pale she was causing him more worry. "Let's get you into bed." 

He pulled her shirt over her head seeing a shiver go through her. Quickly undoing the clasp of her bra and pulling it from her Gage turned to grab the large shirt she wore to sleep in. Sydney shivered more her nipples hard her skin turning to gooseflesh she swayed slightly dizzy again.

"Gage," she cried out pushing past him to the bathroom where she collapsed in front of the toilet loosing her dinner.

Gage was a step behind her seeing her on the floor his mind went to his sister what had happened to her just a few short months ago. They had thought they had all the Westfields that time too.

In less then a second Gage was beside her helping her into her nightshirt. "Syd Honey we have to get you to emergency."

"Gage I just need to lay down…"

"That is what Julie thought too," he told her scooping her up in his arms stopping just long enough to wrap a blanket around her. Holding her close he headed back out side and to the car.

_Memorial Hospital_

"Gage how is she? Have you heard anything?" Alex was racing in ahead of Walker to where Gage was pacing back and forth. Erica and Jimmy were waiting with him they had arrived a few minutes earlier asking the same questions.

"Nothing," Gage quietly replied the waiting and the not knowing repeating itself again. Walker gently laid his hand on Gage's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Francis Gage," a nurse was asking for him.

"Right here," Gage stepped forward heading towards the nurse.

"If you could come this way Doctor Ashton would like to see you with your wife," she told him leading the way to the exam room where Sydney was.

Sydney was sitting up in the bed her colour looking much better then when he had brought her there. Going right to her side he took her hand leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"I think Sydney is feeling a little better but I'm afraid she is going to have a few more sick days…"

"What is it?" What's wrong?" Gage cut the doctor off with his questions.

Grinning the doctor looked at Sydney saying, "Go ahead and tell him."

Gage's eyes darted to Sydney's face as she held her husband's hand tighter. "Gage Honey we're going to have a baby?"

Silence hung in the air as the news began to sink in. "I'll leave you two alone," Doctor Ashton was saying, "Sydney I want you to set up an appointment with your doctor in the next day or so."

"I will," she replied her eyes not leaving Gage's face as the doctor slipped from the room.

"A baby Syd?" he asked and she shook her head yes just before he grabbed her in his arms hugging her tight.

A few minutes later there was a rap on the door and Alex stuck her head in. "The doctor said it would be all right to come in."

"More then all right!" Gage exclaimed his eyes trained on Sydney's tummy.

"You are aren't you Sydney?" Alex cried out catching the expression on Gage's face and where his gaze rested.

"What?" Trivette piped up.

Sydney shook her head yes.

"Oh Sydney that's wonderful," Erica joined in both women coming long side her bed.

"What's wonderful?" again Trivette questioned.

"Congratulations Gage," Walker, said holding his hand out to his young ranger. "You are going to love fatherhood."

"Fatherhood?" Trivette asked answering with, "I knew that."__

_Later Sydney and Gage's_

"Yes Julie I'm taking good care of her… I know she is carrying your new niece or nephew… All right Jules good night," Gage smiled as he hung up the phone.

"I don't know who's more excited Julie and Lin or us," Gage turned to Sydney as he spoke.

Syd snuggled closer to her husband his arms going round her his hand resting on her tummy. "I think that its pretty even Francis," she replied a yawn escaping her.

"Are you happy Sydney?" Gage asked the same time reaching to turn off the light. 

"Very happy Gage I never thought our lives would ever get back to this point. I know that the Westfields have changed our lives forever but they could never kill what we have or break us apart. I love you Honey."

"That is so true Honey, so very true."

The End


End file.
